Black candor
by lges
Summary: J'ai longtemps regardé mes cendres disparaître dans le siphon de la douche avec mes cheveux et les effluves de parfum. Des résidus de notre monde qui s'autodétruit. Un peu de larmes trop salées, un peu de morts trop noirs. Sirius, je ne te comprend pas. Tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger, de rire, de vivre. Ton image est floue devant mes yeux. Je crois que je fais une overdose de Black
1. Rain

**_Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai commencé l'écriture de cet fiction " Black Candor " Un SiriusOC en temps de guerre, un truc assez noir. Je ne sais pas du tout à quel rythme je publierais car je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, c'est un peu tête brûlée, je sais. J'ai tout de même tenu à publier cette fiction car elle me tient à coeur. J'ai donc énormément besoin de vos reviews pour m'améliorer au niveau de la narration. Et pourquoi pas d'une Beta si quelqu'un est interéssé qu'il se manifeste. Bonne lecture à vous !_**

**_Rating : T_**

**_Disclaimer : Rien à moi_**

**_Genre : Drama/Romance/Friendship_**

* * *

** Black Candor**

Londres sous la pluie et les ombres s'agitent dans les rues. Je cours sur les pavés, il fait froid dans cette robe, j'arrive. Ce bar est miteux, j'ai cherché le pire et je crois bien l'avoir trouvé. J'entre et les effluves de fumées et d'alcools me percutent. Je suis obligé de plisser des yeux pour trouver un tabouret libre. Quand la serveuse arrive, elle me dévisage de son grand visage tout maquillé. Qu'elle ne s'avise pas de me demander mon âge car elle ne doit pas être plus vieille que moi. Je me fais servir un Whisky-Pur-Feu, je le bois en deux temps : le premier où j'observe les gens en sirotant doucement et le second, d'un coup brute comme on arrache un pansement. ça me brule le cerveau. Je suis en feu dans un monde en guerre, c'est marrant.

* * *

**« Certains sentent la pluie à l'avance : d'autres se contentent d'être mouillés. » Henry Miller**

* * *

Londres est nuageux aujourd'hui donc j'ai mis un imperméable, le genre tout gris en plastique recyclable. Dès que nous arrivons à la gare je le retire et le donne à ma mère, une telle horreur ne peut pas être aperçue sur mes épaules. Mon uniforme resplendit, je l'ai repassé trois fois et j'ai pourtant peur qu'il est gardé le pli de ma valise. Mon crâne me fait souffrir comme si une légion de centaures piétinait tout mon cerveau. Je glisse un sourire à mes parents, deux trois, bisous discrets sur le front et je m'échappe. Les compartiments sont encore vides alors je peux prendre mon aise et étendre mes jambes sur la banquette.

— Hey Grace ! T'as pas l'impression de prendre toute la place.

La valise de ma camarade atterrit douloureusement sur mon corps fragile. Je la repousse dans le filet et souris à la jeune fille qui vient de perturber ma tranquillité.

— Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Dorcas.

Elle secoue la tête d'un air joyeux, ses traits sont marqués et elle a l'air d'avoir forcé sur l'eye-liner.

— Il y a un problème, Dorcas ? je demande

— Aucun.

Sa voix est implacable, froide. Elle ne tressaute pas, ne se tord pas les mains. Pourtant ses yeux bleus sont paniqués et son corps tout entier n'est que fatigue. Je ferme la porte d'un coup de baguette, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

— Dorcas, tu as un problème.

Son regard est tellement sérieux quand elle me répond que je frissonne.

— Je ne veux pas de cette guerre, ce n'est pas la nôtre Gracie, je ne veux pas de tout ça !

— Dorcas…

J'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras, essuyer les traces de noirs superflus, lui murmurer qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Ce serait mentir car elle est une Sang-Pur, elle a des obligations dû à son rang.

— Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, dit-elle doucement avec un sourire navré.

Ben voyons, j'allais lui dire. Là je m'énerve, non, je bouillonne intérieurement. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui faire part du fond de mes pensées quand on manque d'arracher la porte de notre compartiment.

— Les filles, vous avez vraiment des airs de conspiratrices, j'ai loupé le début d'une réunion secrète ?

La figure joviale de Meredith apparaît dans l'embrasure, elle rayonne et j'espère qu'elle saura nous rapporter un peu de soleil. Elle s'assied à coté de Dorcas et la première chose qu'elle fait est d'enlever ses ballerines. Elle replie ses jambes sur elle et entreprend de se masser les orteils.

— L'Italie mes amies ! J'ai vu un tel concentré de magie ! Les combats de sorciers dans les arènes à l'époque des empereurs ! Si vous aviez vu tout ça, vous seriez tombés à la renverse.

Je pose une main contre mes tempes espérant ainsi rester concentré sur le problème de Dorcas, je compte mentalement l'étendue de mes solutions.

— J'ai croisé Black dans le train, Gemma Parker collée à lui.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lâche un soupir.

— A moins que ça ne soit Ariana ou Tracey, je n'arrive jamais à les différencier.

Meredith me désespère avec son enthousiasme lumineux, si innocent que l'on pourrait croire que tous les nuages de notre planète ne pourront pas verser ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de pluie. Cependant un point noir est apparu : Sirius Black. C'est à cause des gens comme lui et de leur fausse désinvolture d'héritier renié que les jeunes filles de bonnes familles comme Dorcas doivent réparer les pots brisés à coup de mariages d'intérêt et d'allégeances à des fous. Je vais aller voir Black.

Je me lève et demande à Meredith quel compartiment il occupe. Je mets à peine trois minutes pour retrouver les faces ahuries des maraudeurs au complet devant moi.

* * *

— Black, faut qu'on parle

— Je suis légèrement occupée là, Rosenbach. déclare-t-il en désignant la blonde qui le regarde avec des yeux enamourés

— Maintenant Black, c'est urgent.

Il lâche à regret sa distraction pulpeuse et me précède dans les couloirs. Soudain il s'arrête, les bras croisés et me demande :

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

— Arrête de faire le con, Sirius ! Arrête de te la jouer grand seigneur, des gens trinquent pour ce que tu fais.

— Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ?

— Tu…Tu…

Je n'arrive pas à exprimer correctement mes pensées, tout est si confus. Ma simple présence dans ce couloir relève de l'absurde. Cependant lui semble comprendre où je veux en venir.

— Je ne suis pas le parfait héritier Rosenbach, c'est ça ? J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi cela te concerne étant donné que tu n'es qu'une simple Sang-mêlé.

— Je m'inquiète pour Dorcas, voilà tout, il a dû se passer quelque chose et je ne suis pas assez intégré à votre société de consanguins pour en saisir tous les codes.

Il ricane contre le chambranle.

— Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu aurais dû parler plutôt avec Marlène. Si cela concerne Dorcas, mon charme n'opèrera pas mais celui de McKinnon va savoir.

L'accumulation de problèmes me fait perdre la tête et en une fraction de seconde, c'est ma baguette qui crépite au niveau de la jugulaire du jeune homme.

— Tu te tais rapidement Black et…

— Ce n'est qu'une constatation Grace. Ne cherche pas la tare de Dorcas, elle est toute trouvée

J'aimerais qu'il se taise maintenant, autant pour lui que pour moi. Malheureusement, il continue à étaler sa suffisance :

— Ce n'est un secret pour personne, ne t'en fais pas pour elle, je n'ai rien contre ça. Sa seule faute à ton amie c'est d'être né dans un nid de vipères.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je me retrouve avec du sang plein les mains. Je jette un regard perdu en direction de Black. Il serre sa cravate contre son cou. Je vois le sang qui goutte contre le sol. Je tremble, j'ai envie de vomir. Je lance des sortilèges de guérison dans tous les sens. Encore, encore. Pourtant l'entaille ne se referme pas, je le force à se mettre debout et ouvre le compartiment des Gryffondors. J'ai le désespoir au bord des lèvres, il remplit mes poumons, il assèche mon cœur.

* * *

— Bah alors Patmol, je me suis demandé ce que vous faisiez tous les deux…

James Potter s'interrompt, il blanchit d'un seul coup. En d'autres lieux, je pourrais presque en rire, pas là. Lupin réagit plus rapidement que son ami, il installe Sirius sur la banquette pendant que je presse la copine de Black de bouger. Elle ne demande pas son reste et file en dehors du compartiment. James a repris ses couleurs.

— Bordel Rosenbach ! On ne peut pas vous laisser deux minutes seuls ! S'il crève on fait quoi ?

— Il ne mourra pas James.

Lupin a parlé, la voix de la raison s'est prononcée. Brusquement tous mes muscles se relâchent et j'atterris dans les bras de Potter.

— Hola Rosenbach ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'aimerais bien lui répondre mais je ne peux pas, ma langue est bloquée. Je suis fixé sur le sang qui sèche sur mes mains. Je n'entends que la voix de Lupin qui prononce milles incantations, penché sur le corps de son ami. Je glisse.

— Remus ! On a un problème.

Je sens la main de James dans mon dos et le regard de Sirius, vitreux, qui est accroché au mien. Puis c'est l'obscurité.

Je suis réveillée par une gifle. Qui a osé me gifler ? Mes yeux papillonnent et le visage de Dorcas s'offre à moi. Je me redresse et constate qu'une main est glissée dans la mienne. Meredith. Je suis toujours assise sur la banquette des Gryffondors, du coin de l'œil je vois Sirius qui comate contre la vitre.

— On arrive.

* * *

Dorcas me fixe intensément et l'espace d'un instant je me demande si elle n'a pas éprouvé un peu trop de plaisir à me gifler. Son regard traverse l'ensemble des personnes présentes avant de revenir vers moi.

— Je ne veux pas entendre parler de cet incident, Grace.

— Compris

Ma voix est pâteuse, je me demande si j'ai vomi. La pièce s'échauffe de toute la tension dégagée par nos corps. Même Meredith fait une grimace qui lui va très mal au teint. Je remarque que la fille Parker n'est pas revenue, tant mieux. Enfin le train se stoppe dans un bruit de ferrailles et les élèves commencent à affluer dans les couloirs. Je me demande s'il y a des traces de mon sortilège sur le mur. En tout cas, la cravate rouge et or de Black est teintée de sang et toute poisseuse. Je l'observe à la dérobée mais il me surprend et en deux foulées se retrouve à ma droite. Il plaque sa bouche contre mon oreille, je l'entends feuler doucement :

— Rosenbach tu paieras.

Je m'écarte et effleure sa joue du bout des doigts.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé Sirius.

Je me sens tellement minable, sale. Il se détourne. Je ne sais plus ce qui est le plus dur à affronter : la haine qui émane de Sirius ou la déception qui se peint sur le visage de Dorcas. Je me lève et disparait.

C'est tellement plus simple ainsi. Dehors, la pluie commence à tomber.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre. J'aimerais vos impressions sur mes OC ; l'altercation entre Sirius et Grace ; mon interprétation des maraudeurs ( même si je n'ai pas encore fait apparaitre Peter ) ; ma vision de Dorcas et ce que vous avez compris de son lien avec Marlène. Tout en fait mais aussi ma syntaxe, enfin là j'angoisse un chouïa. Je panique donc on va s'arrêter là. Merci d'avoir lu, merci, merci beaucoup**

**By lges**


	2. Laugh

**Hello ! Je poste le second chapitre de " Black Candor ", ici, vous aurez au programme : l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage ; les prémices de la vengeance de Sirius et tout un tas d'autres choses. J'insiste cependant encore sur un point : LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS ! C'est très important car j'ai besoin de motivation et de conseils pour progresser et améliorer cette fiction. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de page.**

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship**

* * *

** Black Candor**

Quand j'étais petite, ma mère me bordait le soir. Je me souviens de ses cheveux roux très clairs qui me chatouillaient la joue. Elle est une moldue et pourtant c'est son amour qui me permettra de survivre à cette guerre. J'en ai la certitude. Pourtant, ce soir, sous le sourire grave de Dumbledore je vois les rêves de centaines d'enfants en attentes. Alors je plonge ma cuillère dans la purée, ne sais pas si ça suffit à combler les joies ébréchées.

* * *

**« Le temps est assassin et emporte avec lui les rires des enfants. » Renaud.**

* * *

Dorcas et Meredith m'encadrent. En face de moi, Jasper Conelly débat avec une première année de Quiditch. C'est une joyeuse cacophonie et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me sortir le discours du directeur de la tête. Ce fut délicieusement perturbant, le pire est que chaque parole faisait crisser mes ongles sur la table

— _Chers élèves, bienvenue à tous ! Je ne m'appesantirais pas car je doute que vous devez tomber de sommeil et j'entends d'ici vos estomacs rugirent. Cependant j'aimerais vous parler de la guerre._

_Là je décroche, on n'entend plus que les mouches dans la Grande Salle. Chacun est tendu, l'ensemble se mord la langue et se barricade contre les souvenirs. J'aimerais profiter du silence pour remercier Merlin d'être encore vivante mais la voix de Dumbledore résonne dans la pièce. Mon seul échappatoire est le ciel qui s'étend au-dessus de nos visages anxieux._

— _La guerre peut nous réunir ou nous éloigner. C'est un acte effroyable qui nous montre que tout le monde peut dès maintenant voir sa vie s'effondrer. Il faut donc rester fort, ouvert et tolérant car les temps sont durs et rien ne nous prépare à cela. La guerre forme des gens aux cœurs purs à se battre pour la survie de ceux qui leur sont chers, accueillez donc comme il se doit Miss Hepburn Jane, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je lui laisse la parole._

_Je regarde cette femme, elle est jeune. Dans son tailleur noir, son visage paraît juvénile comme prêt à se déchirer. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'elle fait partie des forces de l'ordre, sans doute en tant qu'Auror. Sa lèvre inférieure est barrée d'une cicatrice qui se dessine en relief comme de la dentelle._

— _Jeunes gens, bonjour. Je ne suis pas Auror comme certains d'entre vous pourraient le croire de premier Abord. Je travaille au Ministère en tant qu'Elite de la Magie Obscure. Mon rôle consiste à traquer toute trace de Magie noire et de l'éliminer. Radicalement. Cette année je vous enseignerais les nombreuses méthodes pour reconnaitre le mal et vous en protégez._

_Quand Hepburn achève son discours, je reprends mon souffle. Je frisonne parce que j'ai devant moi un pur produit de la guerre. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu passer un été à courir les rues de la campagne anglaise moldu et me retrouver quelques semaines plus tard, au cœur de la tempête. Dans un monde où on vit avec l'obscurité dans la veine. Un monde où l'on doit rire avec du sang sur les mains. J'ai applaudi comme la plupart des élèves, mécaniquement, parce que c'était de nos vies que cette femme parlait._

* * *

A présent je me force à avaler la nourriture qui nous est offerte. Je suis tellement serrée et ballotée dans tous les sens que même ma salive a du mal à passer. Je repousse mon assiette du plat de la main sous les regards étonnée de la table. Je me lève et prends la direction des cachots suivi de quelques élèves qui sont plus ou moins dans le même état que moi. Il y a les premières années qui pleurent silencieusement, ceux qui rient en pensant au lit tout propre qui les attend. J'en vois plusieurs qui patientent face à la porte d'entrée de la salle commune. Je ne connais pas le mot de passe et je n'ai aucune idée de qui pourraient être les préfets de la maison cette année. Sans doute Janice Parkinson et son frère Aïden, ils avaient pris le poste de préfet l'année dernière dès leur entrée en, respectivement, cinquième et sixième année. Je sais pourtant que Potter est Préfets-en-chef avec Evans. Je me rappelle avoir aperçu l'insigne épinglé sur l'uniforme de James pendant qu'il s'acharnait à me maintenir debout. Je chasse d'un geste les souvenirs du train et guette l'arrivée des potentiels préfets ou de mes amies. Quand finalement le mot de passe est prononcé « Couleuvre », je m'engouffre dans l'escalier menant au dortoir et me jette sous mes couvertures. J'ai tellement besoin de dormir, de soigner mon corps et mon esprit contre la gangrène de la mort. Les maux fatals de notre existence en temps de guerre.

Je dors en cours de métamorphose sous le regard sévère de Mcgonagall, sommeil ponctué par les légers coups que me donne Meredith dès que le professeur s'approche un peu trop près de notre pupitre. L'exercice d'aujourd'hui consiste à transformer une souris en presse-papiers. Inintéressant si vous voulez mon avis, de plus, j'ai très mal dormi cette nuit. Dans mes cauchemars se mélangeait le regard furieux de Black et mes mains pleines de sang devenaient successivement celles de Jane Hepburn et de Dumbledore. Je me suis dit, ce matin en me regardant dans la glace, que finalement mes cauchemars n'avaient rien à envier à la réalité. Preuve en est, la réaction de Black dans l'escalier menant à la salle de métamorphose. Cela ou les joies des cours communs entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Nous marchions dans la même direction quand soudain je me suis retrouvé à quatre pattes, mon nez louchant dangereusement sur la marche. Le rire de Black en fond sonore

— Alors Rosenbach, on ne tient pas debout ?

— Puérile Black ! l'ai-je foudroyé en me redressant.

J'ai filé rejoignant Meredith et Dorcas qui ne cessaient de se plaindre de la longueur d'une journée moyenne de cours.

* * *

Donc, je fais comme je peux, je jette quelques sorts maladroits en direction de ma pauvre souris qui tombe, inerte, sur mon bureau.

— Bravo, ricane ma partenaire, tu l'as tuée.

— Très drôle Mery, dis où est Dorcas ?

Je suis le regard de mon amie pour découvrir la jeune fille en question partageant une souris avec Marlène McKinnon. Evidemment quelle question. Je baisse brusquement le visage, feignant de m'intéresser à l'animal gisant sur ma paillasse.

— Elle t'en veut à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. souligne Meredith

— Figure-toi que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination. Je rétorque

Son regard brûlant me suffit, je n'ai pas besoin de me tenir au courant des murmures haineux qu'elle colporte. Je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher d'observer Marlène. La jeune fille est châtain clair, ses cheveux mi- humeur enjouée se répand comme une vague de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. Il paraît que la guerre qui se prépare ne l'a pas épargné. Je regarde le bleu qui orne sa main en me demandant comment on peut croiser si facilement des Mangemorts au cœur du Ministère. Les deux filles rient à s'en fendre le visage. Les dents de Dorcas sont tellement lumineuses que son regard noir qu'elle m'adresse s'efface. Presque. La main de Meredith trouve rapidement la mienne dans une pression amicale. Du soutien, voilà ce qu'il me faut pour sortir indemne de cette guerre.

* * *

Ce n'est que quand vient l'heure de la Défense contre les forces du mal que j'arrive à me maintenir en éveil. Je pénètre dans la salle et immédiatement le silence se fait. Le jeune professeur écrit son nom à l'aide d'une craie sur le tableau noir. Elle crisse bruyamment, je suis éjectée brusquement de la réalité et j'étouffe. Ce bruit, il peuplait mes rêves. Mes cauchemars.

Soudain Hepburn prend la parole :

— Levez-vous. Saluez.

Nous obéissons, baguette au poing. La parfaite petite armée. Elle semble satisfaite car elle nous adresse un sourire plus détendu tout en traçant un schéma de la hiérarchie au sein d'une équipe d'Aurores. Elle enchaîne ensuite avec les différents sortilèges de bouclier qui existent et nous mets à la pratique. J'ai du mal à maitriser ma baguette qui tremble dans ma main. Hepburn doit passer me voir pour rectifier ma position à trois reprises.

— Nerveuse ? elle demande

Je ne sais pas si je dois acquiescer ou nier. Le souvenir du sort qui a frappé la gorge de Sirius se rappelle à mon bon souvenir. Ma baguette tombe à terre et la jeune femme s'empresse de la rattraper, en me glissant tout de même :

— Venez me voir à la fin du cours.

J'hoche la tête, que faire d'autre ?

Enfin l'entrainement touche à sa fin. Les élèves rangent baguettes et encriers et sortent de la salle à toute vitesse. Ne reste que moi, j'adresse un signe à Meredith et Dorcas afin qu'elles rejoignent la salle commune. D'un mouvement de baguette, le professeur ferme la porte. Elle m'enjoint ensuite de m'asseoir face à elle.

— Miss Rosenbach, vous sembliez avoir des difficultés aujourd'hui ?

— Oui, j'ai eu un sommeil agité, cette nuit.

— Par pure précaution, passez-moi votre baguette.

Je tends l'extension même de mon bras et elle s'en saisit. Elle la remue un instant avant de prononcer :

— Memento rebus

Ma baguette s'agite d'elle-même, des sillons se forment puis des images. Ce sont tous mes sortilèges qui se rappellent les uns les autres. Je me crispe. Soudain apparaît les contours de ma baguette contre le cou de Black et l'éclair rouge qui laisse une entaille sanglante.

— Finite. déclare calmement Hepburn en me rendant mon bien.

Elle me regarde avec ses yeux clairs et limpides si intensément que je me demande si elle arrive à capter mes pensées.

— Vous pouvez dormir en paix Miss Rosenbach, ce sortilège n'est pas un fruit de la magie noire tout d'abord. De plus, il ne se manifeste que lorsque la charge émotionnelle est intense. Accident dirons-nous, veillez simplement à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. Bonne soirée Grace.

Je m'empresse de quitter son bureau, mes jambes muent par le désir de regagner ma salle commune. Arrivée, je m'affale sur un canapé et fixe les remous de l'eau du lac et le trajet des poissons à travers la vitre. Je m'apaise, ferme les yeux et finis par m'endormir.

* * *

Je suis beaucoup trop vite réveillée par une Meredith inquiète qui me demande un compte-rendu détaillé de mon entrevue avec Hepburn. Je lui raconte et une fois mon interrogatoire achevé nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle pour dîner. Aucun signe de Dorcas ni sur le chemin ni au repas. Je constate qu'elle a décidé de manger en compagnie de Marlène. J'hausse les épaules cependant je remarque que cette dernière qui traine habituellement avec d'autres Gryffondors est isolée ce soir. Sans doute le blason du serpent est-il de trop pour pouvoir se mêler aux lions. J'attrape mon plateau et me dirige d'un pas énergique avant de me laisser tomber sur le banc de Dorcas.

— Je ne dérange pas, j'espère ?

— Non Grace, tu peux rester.

La voix de Marlène est plus rauque que dans mon souvenir comme si sa gorge brulait chaque mot qu'elle prononce. Je dévisage Dorcas qui n'a rien dit mais consent avec un hochement de tête et un sourire un peu gauche. Ce dont je vais devoir me contenter apparemment. Marlène et moi animons la discussion, parlant des nouveaux Préfets-en-chef ainsi que de Hepburn et de ses qualités d'enseignantes quand finalement Meredith nous rejoint. La solitude a eu raison d'elle et nous l'accueillons avec un franc sourire.

La soirée au dortoir est tendue, Meredith est installée sur son lit et dévore la dernière lettre de ses parents. Dorcas se démaquille avec un miroir de poche et je m'enfonce sous mes couvertures. Il y a un tel silence que cela fait bien une demi-heure que la quatrième fille du dortoir est partie. Je soupire. Encore. Mon ennui fait écho à la colère de Dorcas qui m'envoie son polochon à la figure. Je réplique et Meredith, malheureuse victime collatérale, se lance dans la bataille. Finalement, c'est sous les rires que nous nous glissons dans nos lits. Je souffle la lampe à pétrole qui occupe la table de chevet et cherche le visage de Dorcas dans l'obscurité.

Son sourire brille dans la nuit et j'ai l'impression que ce sont tous nos rires d'enfants qui remplacent ses dents.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du second chapitre. N'oubliez pas de laisser des critiques mais j'ai l'impression de me répéter. J'espère que ça vous a plu mais faites le moi savoir. Je reviens aussi à quelque chose : Dans le premier chapitre, j'ai laisser entendre que je cherchais une Beta donc si quelqu'un est interessé, manifestez vous. Bisous les loulous**

**By Lges**


	3. Nightmare

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le troisième chapitre de Black Candor, je signale que je l'ai réecrie deux fois avant d'obtenir quelque chose d'acceptable, ça m'a fait rager mais bon. Je tiens à remercier Buttercup-61 pour sa première review : j'espère que tu seras satisfaite de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture! A vous les studios !**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

**Rating : T**

* * *

** Black Candor : Nightmares**

Souvent je me pose les mêmes questions, en boucle. Sommes-nous, les Serpentards, réellement dignes de notre réputation, à savoir celle d'usine de mages noirs ? Cette rumeur qui nous colle aux doigts, qui rugit dans nos pas. Je me dis que ce n'est pas vrai, que nous ne sommes pas le mal incarné. Quand je vois Meredith qui rit comme une de ces gamines à en bouffer le soleil, je me moque de mes doutes absurdes. Puis je vois Regulus Black et je tombe de mon nuage et ce sont mes cauchemars qui me font un doux nid. Ce gosse, c'est le diable.

* * *

**« Si la nuit est noire, c'est pour que rien ne puisse nous distraire de nos cauchemars. » Bill Watterson.**

* * *

Je marche dans le couloir noir, mes pas me guident à travers le château. Je me dirige vers la tour de Gryffondor, tout ça à cause de Black. J'ai reçu une lettre un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Enfin une lettre, c'est beaucoup dire, appelons ça un bout de parchemin déchiré d'un bouquin de Potions vieux de mille ans avec une écriture brouillonne d'élève intrépide. Il n'a pas signé et pourtant tout pue le Sirius Black. Je préfère donc me rendre au rendez-vous, le cas contraire m'exposerait à des sortilèges et des coups de poignards traitres dans le dos pendant un bon mois. Ma chute dans l'escalier m'a suffi. Une fois arrivé, la silhouette de Sirius se détache des ténèbres ambiantes. Un sourire insolent sur le visage. A croire qu'il n'attendait plus que moi, cette me fait frissonner.

— Très bien Rosenbach. Tu es là.

Je me demande s'il doute de temps en temps avec sa belle gueule empruntée aux vendeurs d'assurances. Assurance, il n'en manque pas. J'ai ma baguette au creux du poing, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Surtout quand on est un Serpentard face au repaire des lions et de leur leader en la personne de Black.

— Que veux-tu Black ?

J'aime ce petit ton ferme et implacable, très dramatique. J'aurais dû m'orienter en tant qu'actrice. Il lève un sourcil, il ne m'a jamais vu sous cet angle, la peur est un très bon leitmotiv. J'ai oublié un instant que les Gryffondors ne connaissent pas la peur. Sirius s'assied lentement et je juge le danger écarter, je le rejoins. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains et toute sa superbe s'évapore. On dirait moi dans mes meilleurs jours, belle ironie de la vie. Je lui demanderais bien ce qui le tracasse autant mais cela est peut-être la raison de ma présence ici. Je songe à mon lit qui m'attend encore chaud et duveteux. Triste soupir.

— J'ai besoin de tes services.

Ces paroles me font étrangement penser à celles que pourraient prononce un mercenaire. Je souris.

— Qui veux-tu que je tue ?

Merveilleuse soirée, je viens de surprendre le Maraudeur qui relève sa frimousse de désespéré vers moi. Restons sérieux, nous traitons affaires.

— Personne. C'est pour mon frère, j'aimerais que tu voies s'il porte la…la marque.

Sa voix est rauque et j'irais presque jusqu'à dire que les mots ont du mal à sortir. Sa requête me laisse perplexe. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'étendre sur le sujet de la marque. Tout le monde sait que Voldemort recrute ses futurs partisans sous le nez même de Dumbledore. Je jette un regard compatissant vers le Gryffondor. Je ne connais pas ses raisons mais je les accepte.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Tu as une dette envers moi, tu es mon ambassadrice chez les vipères.

Je déglutis. Une dette, c'est lugubre. J'hoche la tête sans sourire, les mots qu'il a employés indiquent clairement qu'il ne me fait pas confiance. Je tiens cependant à le rassurer :

— Sache-le, je ne te trairais pas.

— Cela va sans dire.

* * *

Lucide, voilà le mot qui représente Black à cet instant. Il est clair tranchant, net. Un vrai couteau ce garçon, il semble vraiment au pied du mur. Au pied de la guerre qui vient sonner jusque dans son foyer. Me reviennent alors les rumeurs et je me pose des questions.

— Tu n'as pas fui de chez toi ?

Il me regarde comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. C'est déroutant, sa bouche sèche s'ouvre et se referme comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

— Si. C'est mon frère Grace.

Je note l'emploi de mon prénom. Sa réponse n'est pas argument valable selon moi mais que connais-je de l'amour filial ? Qui plus est l'amour chez les Black. Je me lève en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il est tard et avec Rusard en embuscade dans les couloirs, mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder.

— C'est ok Sirius. Je retourne à mon dortoir.

Je m'apprête à partir quand il m'appelle :

— Attends !

Je le regarde dérouler un parchemin qu'il tapote du bout de sa baguette avant d'observer avec minutie. Quel drôle de manège, je me demande où il veut en venir. Il relève son visage, un léger sourire l'orne désormais.

— Tu peux y aller, Rusard n'est pas sur ton chemin, il est du côté des cuisines.

Son parchemin est-il un plan de Poudlard ? Je ne sais même pas s'il existe un sortilège assez puissant pour recensera toutes les personnes résidant dans le château. Je ne dis rien, tout le monde a ses cadavres dans le placard. Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas du mien, de cadavre s'entend. Il se lève à son tour, passe une main dans sa toison brune et attend mon départ pour regagner sa maison.

Il est déjà parti quand je pense à le remercier et c'est à l'obscurité que je murmure à présent. Je n'ai jamais eu peur du noir et pourtant en balayant les murs avec ma baguette illuminée, je suis terrifié.

* * *

J'aimerais profiter du matin encore un peu mais les voix de Meredith et Dorcas se disputant la salle de bain me réveille. Quand une brosse à cheveux traverse l'air, je me dis qu'il faut que je déguerpisse avant qu'explose la guerre. Discrètement je me prépare et en me frottant les yeux, entraîne mes deux furies personnelles vers la Grande Salle. Les pancakes et le jus de citrouille coulent à flots, je me sers au pichet et déguste un muffin. Je repère alors le visage du cadet Black en pleine discussion avec Rosier et Avery. Que de bonnes fréquentations tout ça. Il ne m'a jamais paru si différent de Sirius que ce matin. Tout en lui souffle la suffisance et l'orgueil gonflé par son nom. Pour vous dire, j'ai l'impression qu'il se pavane comme un coq dans sa basse-cour. Pas à la manière de son ainé qui rigole fort et joue de son extravagance, Regulus est mesuré, calme. Froid comme un glaçon, il s'est imposé comme dirigeant naturel chez les Serpentard de son année. A croire qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose dans le sang des Black qui les pousse vraiment à ce poste. Plus jeune d'une année, mon sujet d'observation est noueux, tout en creux et en pointes. Anguleux là où son frère est droit, filiforme là où Sirius est imposant. Je dois tout de même reconnaitre qu'il partage la même confiance. Un Black ne peut pas échouer.

Je reviens doucement à l'observation de mon propre groupe d'amis. Dorcas regarde sans y toucher Marlène et Meredith s'essaye à dessiner un sourire avec son jaune d'œuf. Je la reconnais bien dans ses enfantillages, barrières à nos problèmes. Ou presque. Elle replace une mèche noire, plus foncé qu'un brun derrière son oreille tout en discutant avec William Davies de son œuvre d'art. Je reporte mon attention vers Dorcas, son teint est plus pâle que d'habitude si possible. Cela fait ressortir son carré plongeant qui tranche sur sa peau, elle est l'incarnation de la damnée. Elle tourne brusquement la tête pour chasser un moucheron et surprend mon regard, ses traits se crispent et elle ouvre la bouche mais j'empêche ses reproches de sortir d'une pression sur sa main. Dorcas, fragile, Dorcas.

* * *

Ensuite la journée suit son cours. J'assiste à mes cours de Sortilèges et de Métamorphoses, somnolant à demi. Moitié joliment endormi. La faute à Sirius Black pour le reste contactez mon avocat. J'essaye de croiser Regulus à plusieurs reprises mais soit ce sont mes jambes qui se dérobent ou mon cœur qui bat trop fort. Faiblesse quand tu nous tiens, j'ai toujours le regard impérieux de Sirius fixé sur moi. Je crois que je fais une overdose de Black, ma vie est bien trop noire. Ils sont partout, ces rois du monde adolescent. Ces poupons, fils de roi.

Le seul moment de la journée qui mérite mon attention est celui de Défense. Il est en commun avec les Gryffondors. Preuve en est, l'agaçante main que se passe Dorcas dans les cheveux. Au moins une dizaine de fois et que je te les lisse du plat de la main et que je les ébouriffe, je vous jure. Je l'interromps dans ses préparatifs pré-Marlène. C'est cela où je l'ensorcèle.

— Dorcas, arrête ça tout de suite. T'es très bien comme ça.

Pour être franc, ça l'est. Elle stoppe son bras en pleine course, elle me dévisage comme si j'étais devenu bonne pour Ste-Mangouste. Puis le sang afflue à son visage et elle me décoche son habituel regard mauvais.

— Il n'y a rien d'inhabituel dans mon comportement, compris ?

— C'est ça.

L'ironie dans mes mots doit paraître car je sens une cuisante douleur dans ma joue. Elle vient de me gifler. Meredith qui assiste à la scène pousse un juron avant de passer de moi à Dorcas. Cette dernière est livide, ses yeux brulant de colère. Elle est au bord de l'explosion, je vois les larmes s'accrocher à ses cils. Je tente de les essuyer du bout des doigts, elle me repousse.

— Cesse tes insinuations Rosenbach.

Elle regarde durement ma joue rougie où se dessine nettement la trace de sa main.

— Désolé Grace, ajoute-t-elle tout aussi durement mais je sens la tristesse qui pointe.

Sans lui laisser le temps de me remettre une gifle ou, plus probable, de s'enfuir en courant, je la serre dans mes bras. Posant ma tête sur son épaule, je respire son odeur. J'aimerais que son putain de cœur éclate comme ses os qui craquent sous mon étreinte. Je sens l'humidité sur mes joues. Dorcas pleure. Pleure la petite Dorcas. Plus et encore, ça dégouline jusque dans mon cou. Elle se dégage enfin retraçant d'un coup habile de crayon, le noir sous ses yeux

— Tu as besoin de nous Dorcas Meadowes.

Je fais presque preuve d'autorité là, elle me regarde et je retrouve le sourire enchanteur de nos jeunes années. J'ai encore un cadre sorcier dans ma chambre à Londres où nous avons 12 ans et nous faisions la ronde en souriant. Le ciel est bleu et nos âmes sont vierges. A présent le charme est rompu, il y a des gros nuages noirs au-dessus de nos têtes. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, la corruption de l'être humain. On rentre enfin dans la salle et je compte m'asseoir à coté de Dorcas quand Black manque de m'arracher le bras en m'asseyant de force à sa table.

— Hé ça va là ?

— Au rapport, soldat.

Il sourit, léger. J'ai brusquement honte de n'avoir rien à lui raconter, j'essaye encore d'approcher ma cible mais son aura a raison de moi. Je ne dis rien, Sirius semble comprendre et me propose un pendu magique sur son parchemin.

* * *

Quand la cloche sonne, je me gonfle de courage. Je vais aller voir Regulus. Maintenant. Je descends vers les cachots prétextant une envie pressante à mes amies. Il est là, adossé au mur avec un air de prince négligé. Sa cravate est défaite autour de son cou mais ses manches sont bien baissés sur ses bras. Loupé. Je tente une approche.

— Regulus ?

Il se retourne, me dévisage perplexe. Je me rapproche jusqu'à lui comme le font les amantes provocatrices. Les jolies filles. Je tente de lui toucher le bras mais c'est ma tête qui rencontre violemment le mur. J'ai des étoiles plein les iris. Douleur. Tout tourne.

— Ne me touche pas bâtarde ! siffle Regulus furieux.

Ainsi tout se rapporte toujours au sang. J'ai contaminé sa petite peau avec mon sang-mêlé, pauvre garçon. J'essaye de parler mais sa main se resserre autour de mon cou et un gout métallique envahit ma bouche. Je me suis mordu, je saigne. J'ai devant moi le diable. Un gamin au sourire sadique qui serre ses doigts autour du cou d'une jeune fille comme les jeunes enfants qui tordent le cou des oiseaux. Je n'ai plus d'air. Mes poumons crient grâce. J'ai des tâches devant les yeux et Regulus s'amusent à présent avec sa baguette. Chaque sortilège est une nouvelle estafilade. Soudain j'abandonne. Le sang continue de couler, les sorts et les coups de pleuvoir. Puis…

— Regulus lâche-la putain !

Je n'ai même pas la force de tourner la tête mais je reconnais le timbre enragé de Sirius. Pour une fois qu'il ne m'est pas adressé. Soudain la prise se desserre et je tombe comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Je souris faiblement face à la fraicheur du sol, je mets tous mes sens en pause, pas assez rapidement. J'entends.

— DOLORIS !

Je m'attends à la douleur. Il paraît que c'est inimaginable alors j'arrête de penser. Je m'éloigne de mon propre corps où je ne suis plus que conscience mais rien ne vient. Puis j'entends les hurlements. On croirait entendre la mort elle-même. J'ouvre mes yeux avec difficulté. Pour voir Sirius se tordre de douleur sous le regard malfaisant de son frère. Il crie sans discontinuer, la souffrance fait dévaler ses larmes. Il se débat contre un ennemi invisible. Il ne peut pas lutter contre le mal. Moi, je peux. Je sors ma baguette qui se pointe naturellement sur le cadet Black et lance un « expelliarmus ». Sa baguette atterrît dans ma main et je dois me faire violence pour résister à l'envie de la briser. Sirius s'est tu et Regulus me regarde avec une haine non dissimulée.

— Ta baguette gardera sans doute des traces de mon sang impur. Navré Black.

Je suis furieuse, je jette sa baguette au loin et me précipite sur Sirius. N'allant pas jusqu'à se battre comme un Moldu, Regulus disparaît pour aller chercher son bien. Le cauchemar a pris fin. Je regarde Sirius. Non, finalement, jamais il ne s'achèvera.

* * *

Les draps frais de l'infirmerie me brûlent la peau. Les fioles cicatrisantes de Mrs Pomfresh ne font pas encore effet et j'ai l'impression que tout mon corps est en feu. Dans le lit de droite, Sirius me regarde avec inquiétude. Il devrait dormir, l'infirmière lui a donné une potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêves mais il se débat pour ne pas sombrer. Je le revois battre des pieds dans le vide sous l'assaut des vagues. Ces images me dévorent le cerveau. Cesse de me regarder Black, tu fais tout raviver. On émerge d'un cauchemar ambiant et là on frôle la folie. Black se lève en boitant. Merlin soit loué, Pomfresh est dans son bureau. Viens se glisser dans mon lit, sa jambe contre la mienne m'arrache un gémissement de douleur. Ses yeux s'excusent pour lui et il dépose un baiser fébrile sur ma tempe.

— Ne va plus jamais le voir, n'essaye plus Grace.

— Je dois m'acquitter de ma dette. Notre vie n'est plus un rêve, Sirius, tout cela c'est notre quotidien.

Notre macabre réalité.

* * *

**Fin. Qu'en avez vous pensé ? La confrontation entre Regulus et Grace ; la demande de Sirius ; la réaction de Marlène ? Une autre question voulez vous que j'inclue des teasers, c'est-à-dire une ou deux phrases accrocheuses du prochain chapitre pour vous donner un avant-gout ? Donnez-moi tout vos conseils, critiques ect... c'est important.**

**Sur ce, des bisous tout plein, on se revoie pour le chapitre 4.**

**By Lges**


	4. Sleep

**Hey hey tout le monde ! Le chapitre 4 est tout chaud, j'ai planché dessus sans m'arrêter pour vous le servir maintenant. J'en ai même délaissé mon nouvel exemplaire de " La maison d'Hadès" de Rick Riordan pour les connaisseurs. C'est vous dire. Je remercie et couvre de fleurs mes followers, Buttercup-61 et EmilieBlack1293 ainsi que la guest qui m'a laissé une review. Tout ça commence à prendre forme et c'est grâce à vous ! Allez je vais arrêtez de vous harceler.**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à J.K ou presque ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Sleep**

J'ai les yeux grands ouverts. La pièce sent les produits désinfectants et le propre. Il doit être environ 5h du matin, un peu plus. Cela fait deux jours que je suis enfermé dans cette infirmerie, je pense avoir largement dépassé mon quota annuel. Ajoutez les horribles potions à ingurgiter et les souvenirs crissants du pourquoi je suis coincé ici, vous obtenez la raison de mon insomnie. Il m'est tout bonnement impossible de dormir. Sirius Black a eu la chance inouïe de quitter mon enfer personnel, hier en fin d'après-midi. Les Maraudeurs au complet ainsi que Lily Evans sont venu le chercher. Moi j'ai droit aux visites régulières de Meredith et Dorcas. L'infirmerie est pleine à craquer, en somme. Je ne rêve que d'une chose me réveiller trois jours en arrière.

* * *

**« On aime s'endormir et non dormir ; on voudrait être mort, mais pas mourir. » Jean-Claude Brisville.**

* * *

Les regards me percutent et me dévorent à peine ai-je posé un pied hors de l'infirmerie. J'ai pourtant mes deux amies à mes côtés, je ne me sens pas rassuré comme si mes plaies allaient se rouvrir d'une minute à l'autre. J'avance en direction de la Grande Salle pour un petit déjeuner copieux mais le destin en a décidé autrement apparemment. Devant la porte se dresse Regulus Black. Il croise mon regard et ce n'est ni un sourire méprisant qui occupe son visage, ni un air désolé. Bon la dernière option est carrément fantasmagorique mais je ne m'attends pas au vide dans ses pupilles. Il semble absent. Cependant je ne suis pas la seule à avoir aperçu le cadet Black, Meredith se dresse devant moi avec la ferme intention de faire rempart de son corps. Un instant, j'ai peur qu'elle ne lui saute dessus toutes griffes dehors. Notre altercation n'a pas renforcé l'unité des Serpentards. Dorcas, fidèle à elle-même, est parfaitement détendu mais je la voie tout de même glisser une main à sa baguette. Nous passons devant Black sans faire de vagues. Dorcas à une main sur le battant quand je cède à mon obsession à savoir : voir si Regulus porte la Marque des Ténèbres. Je concède que c'est totalement suicidaire mais j'ai déjà affronté le jeune homme une fois. Une petite voix me souffle que cette fois Sirius ne sera pas là pour prendre les coups à ma place. Trop tard, j'ai déjà plaqué le Serpentard contre le mur. Ses yeux se soulèvent d'une colère froide mais il me laisse faire, étonnant. Je soulève les deux manches de sa robe. C'est le moment de vérité.

— J'aime savoir qui sont mes ennemis Black.

Un simple avertissement que j'énonce d'une voix tranquille. Soudain je vois le tatouage s'enrouler autour d'un crâne, le long de son avant-bras. Je déglutis, j'ai envie de hurler et de vomir en même temps. Je repousse Regulus qui en une fraction de seconde fait disparaître la marque dans les plis de sa robe. Si son regard pouvait tuer, je serais morte. Pas foudroyé sur-le-champ mais suite à de longues heures de torture. Je remarque qu'il a repris son foutu sourire de conquérant :

— Très bien. Tu m'as à l'œil. Je te surveille Rosenbach alors prépare-toi à mourir prochainement.

C'est murmuré au creux de mon oreille, un vilain secret. Il sait, je sais. Je sens les gouttes perler dans mon dos. Je me détourne et heureusement que mes jambes peuvent encore me porter car Meredith et Dorcas m'escortent sauvagement jusqu'à ma place. Chacune prend place autour de moi.

* * *

— T'es complètement timbrée, ma pauvre ! hurle Meredith stridente

– Je désapprouve, déclare Dorcas les bras croisés.

— Je me passerais de ton accord Dorcas.

Mon ton est plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu mais il y a des bornes à ne pas dépasser. Je me mords l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas balancer tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit et me concentre sur un autre problème. Largement plus important. Je pense qu'elles n'ont pas vu la marque sr le bras de Regulus mais l'impassibilité de Dorcas m'empêche d'en être sûr. Quant à Meredith, elle s'applique tellement à me fusiller du regard que je ne peux pas me prononcer. Je m'en veux de tous ces problèmes, ces futiles haines, que je provoque. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, histoire de me donner contenance.

— Personne n'est parfait.

Sourire. Silence. Dorcas admire mon audace, Meredith s'offusque que je puisse encore me défendre. Je leur demande les potins de ces derniers jours et, avec une moue comique, Meredith s'empresse de me les donner. Quand trop absorbé par son récit, elle ne m'observe plus, je tourne la tête vers la table des Gryffondors. Sirius est déjà parti.

— … alors que je parlais avec Dorcas ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve ! Gemma a autant de charismes qu'un poisson mort.

Je me détourne de la table des rouge et or. Ainsi Parker et Black étaient toujours ensemble ? Intéressant. Je me mords la lèvre sous l'intensité de mes réflexions et cherche la jolie blonde à la table des Poufssoufles. Elle est là, à rire avec ses amies brandissant une main manucurée. Perfecto, mon plan peut être réalisable. Mais pas tout de suite.

* * *

Il est moins de 7h du matin quand je pénètre dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors. J'ai obtenu le mot de passe grâce à Marlène. Elle brule d'un feu chaleureux et sur une table gît les débris de cartes explosives. Je monte quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir des garçons, plus précisément leur salle de bain. Je slalome entre les lits évitant les vêtements abandonnés au sol. La porte grince furieusement quand je l'ouvre et Remus Lupin s'agite dans son sommeil. Je déteste les gens au sommeil léger. De ma poche, je sors un bâton de rouge à lèvres et l'applique contre mes lèvres. Ensuite, je me penche vers le miroir et y appose mes lèvres. Se dessine sur la paroi, une trace très fidèle de mon baiser. J'y joins un petit mot écrit avec le tube : « Sirius, Il l'a. Je suis désolé. Gemma »

Je dénoue ma cravate de mon cou et la pose sur le lavabo. Si Black n'est pas trop con, il comprendra. Dans le cas contraire prions Merlin. Je souris à mon reflet, satisfaite d'avoir trouvé un moyen discret et efficace de prévenir Sirius pour son frère. En plus, sa poupée gonflable m'aura été utile, c'est toujours ça de pris. Ayant deux sœurs jumelles à Serpentard et à Serdaigle, le reste des Maraudeurs ne s'alerteront pas de la cravate verte et argent. Seul Black saura. Imparable. En redescendant l'escalier, je manque de louper une marche et me rattrape à une table en chêne massive. Je stoppe ma respiration pendant quelques secondes. Il serait trop bête de se faire prendre maintenant. Je regagne après vérification mon dortoir, regrettant de ne pas disposer de la carte de Black.

On croit toujours que l'amitié n'est que plaisir et douceur. Des fous rires dans les couloirs et des bisous sur la joue. C'est faux. Ce matin à notre table, il règne un silence que je qualifierais de paranormal si je n'étais pas sorcière. Meredith et Dorcas se fixent en chien de faïence depuis bien dix minutes. J'explose pour elles :

— Que se passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

J'essaye d'adopter un ton rieur mais ma dernière phrase n'est pas accueillie avec joie. Dorcas se fait livrer la gazette par hibou. Une famille de moldu a été agressé par un « groupuscule non identifié ». Synonyme de Mangemorts. Ce matin entre nos tartines et notre pichet de jus s'étendaient l'horreur. Meredith rit nerveusement, jette un coup d'œil vers Dorcas et se jette à l'eau avec un enthousiasme forcé :

— Dorcas veut aller parler à Marlène.

Coup de poing sur la table de la part de mon amie. Verre qui vibre, j'en fais tomber mon pain dans mon chocolat. La température chute d'au moins bien vingt degrés. Je n'essaye pas de le repêcher, préférant adresser un sourire lumineux à Dorcas.

— C'est vrai ?

Elle roule des yeux. Me regarde. Droit et flotte dans son iris, un courage que j'ai vu trop souvent noyer par la peur. Elle paraît révoltée. Révoltante Dorcas qui se lève et qui quitte l'assemblée. Comme ça, paf, disparu. Sa place brille encore de son audace. Je m'inquiète peut-être un peu pour elle, c'est vrai. Je me persuade que j'ai confiance, qu'elle prend la bonne décision. J'ai la bonne idée de lever la tête en direction du plafond magique. L'orage qui rugit ne m'aide vraiment mais alors vraiment pas.

* * *

Nous avons cours de Sortilèges avec les Gryffondors. J'essaye de repérer Dorcas dans la foule d'élève mais elle n'est pas là contrairement à Marlène qui discute avec Lily Evans. Soudain je la voie sortir de l'ombre. Je me demande si elle ne nous attendait pas pour apparaitre. Je lui souris et elle me tire la langue. Un coup d'œil à Meredith qui juge la scène d'un œil critique et la voilà lancé dans une course pour son avenir. Je grimace, elle roule des hanches. Elle arrive au niveau de Marlène et Lily s'évapore pour réapparaître quelques pas derrière avec Potter. Mon souffle se coince dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais plus où en est le temps, où en sont les gens. Je ne vois que Meredith qui pose deux mains contre le visage de Marlène. Même à quelques mètres, je peux distinguer son air terrifié. Puis le baiser. Dorcas à Marlène, ses mains dans ses cheveux. La blonde à une main dans le cou de la brune. Ce sont deux sourires nus qui se mangent l'un l'autre. C'est un drôle de tendresse, un peu défaite, un peu sublime. Je regarde Meredith.

— Yeah ! Tu gères Dorcas !

Bon, c'est Meredith. Son enthousiasme explosif, je me disais bien aussi que son air figé de douanier cachait quelque chose. Marlène et Dorcas se séparent et j'appréhende la colère de Dorcas mais c'est son rire cristallin qui parvient à mes oreilles. Marlène est encore tout près. Rieuse, rosée, rougie. Sourire blanc. Flitwick qui s'étaient fait désirer, arrive enfin et prend place à son bureau. Les élèves gagnent leurs places, Marlène et Dorcas se tiennent par la main. Je vois Black, je l'avais presque oublié celui-là. Installé juste devant moi, il se retourne effronté :

— Alors Rosenbach, Meadowes a enfin décider d'agir, c'est pas trop tôt.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à tant de nonchalance. Il n'a pas assisté aux crises de colère de Dorcas, à ses sanglots étouffés, à ses nuits agités. Meredith se charge très bien de lui répondre à ma place :

— C'est génial Black !

Elle s'allonge sur la table avec un soupir d'aise. Elle doit être en train de préparer mentalement son futur interrogatoire. Je lui donne un coup de coude, elle m'envoie une pichenette sur le nez.

— Quelle antiromantique tu peux être !

Sirius assiste à la scène, clairement amusé. Alors que Meredith s'entraine à faire grossir son ballon de baudruche d'un coup de baguette, il me murmure :

— J'apprécie la courbe de tes lèvres, Grace, les gars aussi.

Je ris allègrement tentant d'imaginer un James Potter encore assoupi face à un baiser de rouge à lèvres. Je suis persuadé qu'il préfèrerait celles de Lily Evans. Le visage de Black semble soulagé d'un poids. Pourtant il n'effacera pas le Doloris de Regulus si facilement, je pense même qu'il lui est plus facile de haïr son frère sachant qu'il est Mangemort.

— Comment as-tu su ? Je t'avais demandé de…

— Je suis passé outre. Il ne m'a rien fait à part me promettre mon trépas.

La mâchoire du Gryffondor se contracte, j'ai pourtant tenté d'y aller doucement.

— Tu n'es pas de taille.

Ses yeux se voilent, j'ai face à moi, l'ombre maléfique de Sirius.

— Rassure-moi tu ne comptes pas l'attraper ?

Il secoue la tête pour chasser ses idées noires.

— Non, je ne me suis pas suffisamment entrainé au Doloris.

Il rigole mais le reste n'y est pas. Je suis fatigué de cette guerre qui déchire deux frères. Je songe que souvent la mort est plus douce que l'enfer. En revoyant le supplice du jeune homme, je ne peux que me conforter dans cette optique.

* * *

A la sortie des cours, je retrouve Dorcas qui nous propose d'aller déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors. Je lui secoue sa chevelure corbeau avec un sourire et nous nous dirigeons tous vers la table des lions. Pour le repas, Lily s'est même joint aux Maraudeurs, elle est assise à côté de James. Marlène avale ses haricots pendant que Dorcas parle de ses futures vacances à Londres et Sirius et moi éclatons de rire à l'arrivée de Gemma Parker. Puis un hibou essoufflé se pose dans l'assiette de Dorcas. Il dépose une lettre bordeaux cachetée avec un grand « M » aux lignes rigides. A peine le hibou repartit, Dorcas s'échappe sous le regard anxieux de sa petite amie.

Une beuglante

* * *

**Tadaaa ! Quelle fin sur les chapeaux de roues ! Non, ne me balançaient pas des tomates car le chapitre 5 arrive bientôt, voici un avant goût pour vous parce que vous êtes gentils :**

_« — Il y a des solutions radicales à mon problème._

_— Oui vu comme ça, tu peux aussi te jeter de la tour d'astronomie, Dorcas »_

**Voilà c'est tout pour ce soir, n'oubliez pas de laissez vos avis sur le chapitre, ce qui vous a plu et inversement. Ce qui fait que vous appréciez cette fic ou encore vos hypothèses pour le futur de nos héros. Vous avez quatre heures, je ramasse et je note. Quelle humour !**

**Bisous les petit poux**

**By Lges**


	5. Anger

**Hey les loulous ! Voici le chapitre 5, bon pour tout vous dire je ne l'aime pas : il est trop fort en émotions fortes et c'est pas simple à écrire. En plus il s'y passe plein de chose, j'ai peur d'avoir été trop vite mais vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent.**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Je suis riche, j'ai écrit Harry Potter et je suis Anglaise ! Loupé !**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Anger**

Fumante, rougeoyante. Posé sur notre table. Marlène se saisit de la lettre et en pince les deux bords. Elle ferme les yeux comme si le courrier honni pouvait disparaitre. Pourtant, il faudra que quelqu'un l'ouvre car sinon la beuglante finira par exploser et déverser son venin lyrique. J'attrape la lettre des mains de Marlène, prête à quitter la Grande Salle quand elle se met à siffler comme une théière. Black est plus rapide que moi, d'une main fluide, il prend le courrier et quitte la pièce en quelques foulées. Il a à peine passé la porte que j'entends des cris de rage provenant du couloir. La beuglante. « Dorcas ! J'ai appris une nouvelle très désobligeante ce matin !...Une fille ! Ce comportement est inacceptable ! …. Sera renié, c'est ce que tu veux ? Nous prendrons des mesures….. Et ton père…. Fiancée ! Ne nous déçois plus Dorcas ! Cela aura des conséquences ». Je n'ai pas compris l'intégralité de la beuglante, la mère de Dorcas s'étouffait littéralement de colère. J'ai compris l'essentiel et, personnellement ça me suffit.

* * *

**« La colère, qui désire un mal sous la raison du bien, est un péché singulier. » Sébastien Lapage.**

* * *

Meredith se lève, elle en renverse le pichet de jus de groseille qui va tâcher l'uniforme de Parker.

— Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Mon uniforme, quand même !

— Tu t'en remettras, princesse, j'ai des problèmes foutrement plus graves conasse !

Je regarde mon amie avec des yeux ronds. Elle qui est d'habitude pacifique et tout sourire, lance des éclairs. J'espère qu'elle compte aller voir Dorcas car étant sang-mêlé toute cette histoire de « mariage » et de « conséquence » me dépasse. On ne peut tout de même pas marier une gamine de 17 ans ! Encore moins avec un parfait inconnu ! Mais Meredith ne va pas rejoindre notre amie, non, elle se dirige droit vers la table des Serpentards. Elle s'assied à côté d'un garçon que je reconnais comme Barty Croupon. Magnétisme avec ses cheveux couleur paille, regard fixe et brulant. Vêtements repassés, propre et droit. Je ne suis pas. Je ne comprends plus, je cligne des yeux. Chasse les poussières, chasse les problèmes. A l'autre bout de la pièce, j'en vois une autre de fille qui bat des cils. Un instant je me demande si elle pleure parce que Croupton la saisit par l'épaule, elle y pose la tête. Meredith a perdu la raison, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. C'est quoi ce monde qui tourne à l'envers comme un canular détraqué ou une mascarade qui va trop vite. Je m'éjecte de cet escalator à contresens, jette un œil sur Marlène qui paraît à mille lieues de nous et à Parker qui tente de nettoyer sa jupe. Un peu plus loin, Lily est en plein débat avec Remus, James et Peter. Leurs mines sont trop sérieuses pour qu'il s'agisse d'un sujet anodin. De plus Lily est née-moldu, cela doit la révolter au moins autant que moi. Mon pas est vif, j'attrape Meredith par l'épaule. Elle se retourne brusquement.

— Tu nous présenteras ton recard plus tard, si ça te dérange pas ! Parce que tu t'en prends à Parker, je me dis « ouais, tiens elle va voir Dorcas bonne idée » Non ! Tout faux ! Elle se jette dans les bras d'un pauvre abruti, je me retourne vers Barty, ça n'a rien de personnel Croupton hein !

Ma tirade m'a essoufflé, Meredith paraît sonnée et Croupton ne se départit pas de son air assuré.

— C'est très touchant, qu'il me dit, Meredith est une grande fille, je pense qu'elle peut se passer d'une baby-sitter. Tu vas retourner chez les lionceaux et tu vas arrêter de t'en prendre à ma copine.

Je suffoque ! Piétinant des pieds le sol, là c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Sa « copine » et puis quoi encore ?

— Tu sors avec lui ? Je demande à Meredith.

Elle acquiesce mais n'aborde pas, Merlin soit loué, le sourire de circonstance. Je ne pourrais rien tirer d'elle alors je préfère me servir de ma colère contre Barty.

— Puis toi, t'es pas fiancé ou marié grâce à ton bon sang « pur » ?

Je pense que j'ai touché une corde sensible car il se lève brusquement. Malheureusement pour lui, il est moins lourd que moi et fait ma taille. Qu'il ne me touche pas où je l'envoie valdinguer. Croupton se contente de me sourire avec méprise. Je déteste vraiment tous ces aristocrates, j'en ai ras-le-bol.

— Je t'interdis de parler de mon sang, Rosenbach, et pour ton information, non, je ne suis pas promis à quelconque sorcière. J'ai de plus grandes ambitions.

* * *

Son ambition, c'est ma baguette à sa gorge qu'elle rencontre. Meredith lance un couinement effrayé :

— Fais pas ça Grace.

Elle plaisante, j'espère. Je la regarde, prêt à en découdre maintenant mais Slughorm se lève et m'impose de regagner ma place. Cela ne m'empêche pas de cracher à la figure de Croupton. Il m'attrape par le bras et me fait tomber par terre. Ma mâchoire claque au sol et je sens le sang couler dans ma bouche.

— Alors Croupton, quelles sont tes grandes ambitions ? La domination des Moldus ? L'extermination des sang-de-bourbes ? Ta soumission à une face-de-serpent ?

Chacune de mes propositions est accentué par une pression sur mon épaule. Je profite de la liberté de mes jambes pour lui balancer un coup bien senti. Il est projeté dans le banc. Je me relève et quitte la Grande Salle. Je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Meredith est en train d'examiner son nouveau « copain » et de pester face à ma violence. On en reparlera.

J'ai furieusement envie de faire l'école buissonnière mais je suis persuadé que Dorcas, même enchainé, trouverait un moyen d'aller en cours donc je me rends de ce pas vers la serre n°3. Nous partageons ce cours avec les Serdaigles. Définitivement la seule Maison contre qui je n'ai pas une dent. Je marche sur les herbes sans me soucier d'écraser les fleurs et me découvre une chance encore supérieure à la moyenne. Sirius Black, devant moi, regagne le château. Serait-ce trop lui demander qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Evidemment.

— Tu saignes Grace.

J'essuie mon menton avec ma manche mais le Maraudeur semble bien décider à discuter.

— Contre qui tu t'es battu ? Encore.

J'apprécie sa dernière remarque. Un peu plus et cette journée marque le début de mon exil.

— J'ai eu un accrochage avec Croupton, c'est rien.

— Avec Bartemius ? Fait gaffe, son père dirige le Département de la Justice Magique.

— Rien à faire !

Je dois avoir l'air d'une échappée d'asile car il m'attire à lui, replace mes boucles châtains correctement et essuie mes larmes d'une main distraite. Oui, je pleure. Oui, oui, je pleure parce que j'en peux plus de cette bataille. De cet affrontement pour la qualité de notre sang ou notre appartenance. J'en ai marre de cette guerre qui me fait douter de tout le monde. Je relève la tête doucement.

— T'as pas vu Dorcas ou Marlène, par hasard ?

Il sourit et pointe un doigt derrière moi, je me retourne. Comme des ombres, elles sont serrées l'une à l'autre. Aucune ne sourit, elles sont pales. Je fronce des sourcils.

— Vous n'avez pas cours ?

— Si mais Mcgo saura nous attendre.

Je me réinstalle au creux de ses bras. J'ai bien droit à un instant de faiblesse et ni Meredith ni Dorcas ne pourrait me serrer dans leurs bras. Les cheveux du jeune homme me chatouillent la nuque, je les repousse du plat de la main. Sirius me regarde avec ses grands yeux, il passe un doigt sur mes lèvres. Il est plein de rouge. Je saigne encore.

— Tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

— Non.

* * *

Réponse nette, claire et concise, j'ai des frissons rien qu'en pensant au lit et à ses ressorts vieux de mille ans. Je me retourne, Sirius garde ses bras autour de ma taille. Dorcas arrive vers nous, seule. Marlène est reparti, son cours de Métamorphose l'attend.

— Un peu radicale comme solution, le mariage ?

— Oui, il y a des solutions radicales à mon problème.

— Oui, vu comme ça tu peux aussi te jeter de la tour d'astronomie, Dorcas.

Sirius rit jaune à ma réplique, je lui jette un coup d'œil, curieuse, mais il secoue la tête et me serre un peu plus. Dorcas s'interroge, elle aussi, elle lui lance un sourire amusé.

— En agréable compagnie, Black ?

— Nous n'avons pas tous la chance de partager le lit de McKinnon.

Dorcas rougit furieusement puis éclate d'un rire délicat. Je trouve ça surprenant compte tenu de la situation.

— T'as raison, on compense comme on peut.

Ma meilleure amie vient de me trahir là où je rêve. Je m'agite furieusement dans les bras de Sirius.

— Je suis toujours là, hein.

Je me dégage de l'étreinte du Gryffondor et passe un bras sous les épaules de Dorcas. Chouravre arrive vers la serre, son éternel chapeau de travers, empêtrée dans sa robe et un cabas renfermant des Mandragores sous le bras. Je fais un signe à Sirius et nous partons pour notre cours de Botanique.

C'est une matière apaisante, enfiler les caches-oreilles, nettoyer les feuilles, arroser les jeunes pots. Passer d'un pot à l'autre. Des gestes répétitifs, communs, qui ne demandent pas une grande attention. De temps en temps, je jette un coup d'œil à Meredith qui fait équipe avec Croupton. Hier encore, elle me rabâchait les oreilles avec Davies qui n'arrêtaient pas de la regarder, elle cache bien son jeu. Je me demande pourquoi Croupton ? Il est de la même trempe que Black jr. Un trop grand caquet, une position confortable et une agressivité extraordinaire. L'homme des rêves de toutes filles. A la différence de Black, Croupton est brillant. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de se prouver quelque chose. Génial, il sera élu Mangemort le plus intelligent de sa promotion. Fantastique. J'essuie mes mains pleines de terre contre un torchon.

* * *

Sur le chemin de retour, Dorcas me parle de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, elle m'assure qu'un nouveau pub vient d'ouvrir et qu'il fait un chocolat à la guimauve du tonnerre. Je promets de l'accompagner à l'instar de Marlène et lui raconte mon entrevue avec Meredith. Elle hausse les épaules et déclare que ça ne durera pas.

La journée est plus longue que l'on pourrait le croire. Sortilèges pendant deux heures, Potions sous les ordres d'un Slughorm plus que ravi du couple que forment Meredith et Croupton. Cela leur vaut à tous les deux une invitation pour sa prochaine soirée. Dorcas est aussi invitée. Elle ira avec Marlène, je pense à la beuglante. Ou pas.

— Et tu vas faire quoi ?

— Pour quoi ?

— La lettre

Trois yeux de cafards en trop qui tombent dans le chaudron.

— En amour comme à la guerre disent les moldus, non ? On va se battre.

— En amour ou à la guerre ?

Elle remue vigoureusement avec sa cuillère en bois. Slughorm passe, il pince les lèvres mais ne dis rien. Encore un qui ne s'y risquerait pas.

— Les deux, qu'elle me répond.

Je soupire, il fait trop chaud au-dessus du chaudron ou alors c'est sa réponse qui ne me convient pas inconsciemment.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas t'impliquer.

— Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix ?

Elle sort sa cuillère de la mixture, toute dégoulinante, et pointe nos condisciples avec.

— Tu vois Beckett là-bas : Il a perdu sa mère. Rosier a la marque tout comme Avery et… Croupton. Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? La seule liberté qu'on a encore, c'est celle de choisir notre camp.

Les paroles de Dorcas font très révolutionnaire, je lui intime de baisser le volume. Elle grimace. Que répondre à ça ? Un peu plus et on croirait entendre Jane Hepburn discourir sur le mal en chacun. Diable, dans quel merdier allons-nous nous fourrer ?

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Dorcas me traine de force à la bibliothèque sous l'œil sévère de Mrs Pince. Elle va de rayon en rayon. A l'affut.

— Tu cherches quelque chose ?

— Un contre-sort.

Quelle réponse développée, je suis bien avancée. Je la laisse à ses recherches et m'installe à une table pour faire mon devoir de Botanique. Oublié les problèmes de la vie réelle, la rage qui bouillonne. Les mauvaises et les bonnes raisons envolés. Je laisse mon doigt parcourir l'ancien volume abordant le sujet de l'entretien des Felicsiseris. Une plante connue pour sa capacité à fondre les métaux mais pas les doigts ou le verre. Pratique. Ma plume gratte sur le parchemin, l'encre noire. Rien dans la tête. Puis je vois deux mains se poser sur mon bureau. Je regarde l'intrus, irritée. Sirius Black. Encore et toujours.

— Tu as fini de me suivre à la trace Black ?

— Pardonne-moi, je t'apporte un cadeau.

Intrigué, je le regarde s'écarter. Derrière lui, je vois son cadeau empoisonné. Meredith. Expire, inspire.

— Bah alors, Rosenbach, on se prépare pour le grand saut.

Black et son humour médiocre. Agaçant. Je joins mes deux mains, secoue la tête et demande à ma charmante amie ce qu'elle veut.

— J'aime réellement Barty.

Fort aise. Je suis sceptique, fort sceptique. Essaye encore Meredith.

— Je l'aime et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit. Enfin si je sais, pour ça. Parce qu'il a la Marque ou qu'il traine avec Rosier et Avery mais on s'apprécie. Tu peux comprendre ça, Grace.

— Non

Vous me trouvez méchante et dure avec Meredith ? Je me trouve odieuse avec Meredith mais j'ai besoin de plus. Je me tourne vers Black.

— Tu détestes Croupton ?

— Oui, il est mauvais jusqu'à la moelle.

Je prépare ma joute avec Meredith.

— Tu vois ? Croupton est le mal. Le mal.

Je martèle mes propos avec un sourire doux. Meredith lève les yeux au ciel.

— Il déteste les Serpentards.

— Croupton déteste les Gryffondors. Tu veux que je te lise ton avenir Hamlet ?

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé, c'est Sirius. Je crisse des dents, m'attendant presque à ce qu'il prenne la main de Meredith et lui lise les lignes de la main. Entre eux, je vois l'électricité. Statique et les éclairs.

— Vas-y dit Meredith

— A 20 ans, mariée, 3 gosses sur les bras. Oubli ton idée d'Archeomage ou d'Auror. Chez les bourges on ne travaille pas. Tu pinceras les lèvres quand ton mari frappera tes gosses. Tu souriras quand ton foyer implosera. Ah tu seras belle, Meredith. T'auras un manoir avec plein d'elfes pour le nettoyer. Mais c'est toi qui devras t'occuper du sang sur le tapis parce qu'il aura tué un Auror et ne s'est pas essuyé les pieds. Commence à fermer les yeux Hamlet, c'est un apprentissage de tous les jours.

Joli. Un sans-faute. Et maintenant ils sortent les baguettes. Pince s'est levée mais n'ose pas vraiment bouger. J'aperçois Dorcas, qui observe la scène dans un coin. Les premiers sorts fusent. Bloque-jambes, Bouclier. Inoffensifs.

* * *

— Meredith ! Sirius ! On arrête tout !

J'interviens et j'ai l'impression d'avoir interrompu la bataille de leur vie. La bibliothèque me remercie d'un hochement. Galvanisé, je poursuis :

— Mery, ne t'enfonce pas dans la magie noire, ne suis pas Croupton là où il va parce que là-bas, c'est l'enfer. On ne te suivra pas jusque-là. Désolé.

Je quitte la bibliothèque au pas de course. Escalier, cachots, salle commune. J'entends des pas derrière moi. J'accélère. Les larmes coulent trop vite sur mes joues. Je viens de m'engager, du bon côté de la barrière et j'ai l'impression d'y avoir oublié quelqu'un. Je vais tellement vite que je me prends le pied dans une dalle descellée. Je la percute.

— Par Godric ! Tu comptais t'arrêter ou foncer le mur.

— Ne jure pas devant moi ! Sirius ! Que fais-tu là ?

— D'habitude on me dit merci.

Pas moi. Pas moi. Je ne lui dois rien. Ma journée est un désastre, ma vie tout entière vire au grand chaos.

— Je ne te dois rien. Tu bousilles ma vie.

— Ah ouais ?

Il m'embrasse. Sirius Black m'embrasse. Avec ses lèvres, ses dents qui cognent les miennes. Je glisse juste une main fragile dans ses cheveux. Je déteste ça. J'adore ça. Je m'éloigne. Mes lèvres sont encore mouillées de mes larmes. Sirius est sérieux. Il vient de faire une belle connerie. Il s'en rend compte ou il s'en rendra compte. Je remarque ma cravate verte dans son poing. Il me la noue. Ses doigts qui courent sur mon cou ne me font rien. La colère anesthésie tout. Il ne parle pas, ni lui, ni moi. Il s'en va.

— Tu sors avec Gemma Parker ! Abruti !

Quelle haine spirituelle ! Il ne se retourne pas comme dans les films mais je sais qu'il sourit. Moi, en tout cas avec ma rage en guise de pare-brise.

Je ris, rouge de rage.

* * *

**Finite, finish. Bon non, je n'aime vraiment pas ce chapitre. Encore mille bisous à vous. C'est grâce à vous tout ça alors donnez moi vos avis sur Meredith, Dorcas, Sirius ou Grace ! Même Marlène tiens ! Oubliez pas Croupton et Regulus. Voilà donnez moi votre avis sur les évenements du chapitre et un en particulier : Le baiser ! N'est ce pas trop prématuré ? Naturel ? Bien ? Le reste aussi : la bibliothèque, la dispute entre Croupton et Grace, celle entre Meredith et Sirius.**

**J'ai fini de vous saouler de paroles. Bisous tout plein, merci d'avoir lu.**

**By Lges**


	6. Love

**Hey hey tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 6 après nombreuses hésitations, réécritures et blocages. Pour faire simple, j'ai galéré. Suite aux messages de plusieurs reviewvers qui me disent que ça va un peu trop vite, j'essaye de ralentir un peu le rythme et d'ajouter de la description. Si vous pouviez me faire part de mon amélioration ça serait chouette. En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je prend en compte ce que mes lecteurs me disent. Merci, bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien.**

**Rating : T **

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Love**

L'amour c'est un bel écran de fumée. On aime qui on croit aimer, tout ça pour du vent. Des ennuis qui s'amoncèlent comme des nuages, un jour gris. Belle illusion que Dorcas qui aime Marlène, le temps que ça dure. Douce blague que Meredith et son coup foudroyant pour Croupton. Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec les mirages. J'ai tendance à me tenir loin des déserts, de l'amour et des abysses dans lesquelles on est plongés au nom de « l'amour ». Je compte bien continuer et Sirius Black ne m'en empêchera pas. Il suffit juste d'endurcir la cuirasse.

* * *

**« Il n'y a pas d'autre amour que celui qui consiste à donner sa vie pour ceux qu'on aime. » Léon Tolstoï.**

* * *

Les jours se raccourcissent et j'ai l'impression que ce sont nos rires qui s'envolent avec les feuilles mortes. Mortes, comme quoi les arbres ont un instinct de survie plus développée que nous. Ils meurent avant d'affronter le froid et renaissent pour la belle saison. Nous, nous mourrons dans la guerre et pas avant. Encore moins après. Notre table est triste comme un mauvais jour, un mauvais soir. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu trouver comiques les foudres que Meredith envoie avec application sur Sirius. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Meredith poignardée de vérité, c'est ce qui arrive quand on ne vit que dans le mensonge. Dorcas et Marlène ne se parlent pas, mon amie a encore reçu une beuglante. Elle git en cendres entre nos assiettes. A ce rythme, il nous faudra plus qu'un cendrier pour les détritus de papiers. Ou un amour calciné. Seule retentit le babillage incessant de Gemma Parker. Elle agite ses mains et remue des lèvres. Elle déteint dans notre décor, elle est beaucoup trop vivante. Même les maraudeurs gardent le silence. Lily Evans, en face de Potter, a les yeux pleins de la tristesse de Marlène. Je trouve ça admirable, admirable et stupide. Paradoxal.

De temps en temps, je jette un regard glacial à Sirius et il sourit. C'est tellement abject, petit. Le voir me sourire alors qu'il songe à ses crimes, à sa bouche sur la mienne me retournent les entrailles. J'aimerais poser ma tête entre mes bras, me fondre dans la table, oublier les problèmes futiles qui pèsent pourtant une chape de plomb. Soudain, Dumbledore se lève. Il donne un coup de son verre à pied et toute l'assemblée se tait. J'aperçois Miss Hepburn à sa gauche, dans un accoutrement semblable à la répartition. Tailleur noir et chignon strict. Elle est maquillée discrètement, un peu de rouge aux joues et aux lèvres. Ses yeux sont naturellement noirs, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Elle me sourit, je lui rends ses amabilités en me demandant si elle fouille en ce moment même dans mon cerveau. Je détaille le directeur, sa robe bleu nuit, sa barbe argenté. Il respire la connaissance, l'intelligence. Si j'étais réellement impliqué dans la guerre, j'oserais dire « bienveillant ». Il passe son regard sur les différentes Maisons sans s'attarder. Indifférent à Black qui use des Impardonnables sur son sang et sa chair. Rosier et Avery, leurs rires gras contre les murs. Croupton et son intelligence menaçante qui m'hérisse. Ne s'arrête ni sur les bons ni sur les mauvais. Ying et Yang dans un monde gris, parce que ça n'existe pas les « méchants », les « gentils ». Il ouvre la bouche et je me mets à crisser car Dumbledore dit toujours des choses qui me tendent. La vérité pour commencer.

— Chers élèves, je m'en veux de vous déranger. J'aimerais éclaircir plusieurs points avec vous. Tout d'abord la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard est maintenu malgré les attaques plus en plus nombreuses de Voldemort dans la région.

Voldemort. Blanc. Silence. Tout le monde se regarde, la peur s'agite dans les esprits. Douceur latente, ennemie toujours présente. Meredith se fige, Dorcas lève les yeux au ciel.

— Ton copain n'est pas le pire Mery, déclare-t-elle.

— Cela reste à voir, j'ajoute.

Je jette de l'huile sur le feu, non, pire du venin. Histoire de rester dans les métaphores reptiliennes. J'ai plus de mal avec Croupton qu'avec Avery ou Rosier. Voire même avec Regulus. Je sais à quoi m'attendre avec le cadet Black. Violence, douleur. Bartemius Croupton est plus subtile et ce n'est pas un compliment. J'ai peur qu'il me tende un piège, j'ai peur parce qu'il n'est pas un primitif Serpentard. Meredith prend mal ma remarque mais ne dis rien, se tourne vers la table des professeurs. Je ne vois plus que son dos et ses cheveux bruns. Elle est digne.

* * *

— Ensuite compte tenu des évènements récents, Miss Hepburn, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal a décidé avec mon accord d'organiser un club de « défense pratique intensifié », continue Dumbledore. Les fiches d'inscriptions sont disponibles dès maintenant dans vos Salles Communes et dans le Hall.

Cette nouvelle déchaine les foules. Les murmures gonflent comme des vagues, émis de partout. Je m'attends à ce qu'Hepburn prenne la parole mais elle se contente de sourire. Son drôle de sourire reconstitué. Est-ce une nouvelle manœuvre de sécurité ? Je regarde Hepburn sans comprendre et elle m'adresse un regard énigmatique.

— J'irais, déclare Dorcas. Et vous ?

La plupart hochent la tête, je m'inscrirais pour ne pas revivre le calvaire « Black ». Je jette un coup d'œil à Sirius, j'espère qu'il comprenne mes motivations. Il sourit. J'ai comme des flashs en filigrane de l'attaque : le sang qui coule, la douleur, les coups. La voix de Sirius, le phare. Puis ses cris.

— Grace ? Tout va bien ?

— Non, rien ne va.

C'est lui qui a parlé, je crois que j'ai perdu le peu de couleurs que j'avais. Que voudrait-il que je réponde ? « Oui, tout va bien, nos vies sont tellement joyeuses » ? Il se mord la lèvre comme soucieux.

J'observe Sirius et repense au début de l'année, à ce jour dans le train où je l'ai attaqué pour défendre Dorcas. Son sang qui a taché mes mains comme le sang qui a taché celle de Regulus. Nous ne sommes pas si différents, nous avions tous les deux attaqué Sirius. Je m'en veux de repenser à ça alors qu'il sourit. Mon regard est sombre alors il ne pose pas de question. Je sors simplement de table, adressant un petit au revoir à la table et m'assieds dans le Hall, sur un escalier immobile. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, Meredith. Elle a encore des traces de choux à la crème sur les lèvres. Je lui signale et elle l'essuie. Elle commence avec un petit rire mais il meurt comme un filet d'eau sortit d'un robinet.

— Grace, tu es sûr que l'on ne peut pas t'aider à régler tes problèmes ?

— Je suis si lasse, de me battre. Me battre contre cette guerre qui cogne nos vies comme un punching-ball. Marre de m'inquiéter à ne plus en dormir.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi en tout cas.

Sa voix est fluette. Elle me dévisage de ses grands yeux bleus.

— Je sais que ça t'angoisse que je sorte avec Barty, continue-t-elle, tu as peur et je le comprends qu'il me fasse du mal. C'est normal, tu as été agressé par Regulus.

Sa voix est claire et elle ne coince pas sur les mots. Elle décortique mes émotions, mieux que moi je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Je l'invite à poursuivre.

— Barty deviendra sans doute Mangemort à la fin de l'année, j'en suis consciente. J'ai juste besoin de chaleur là où Dorcas a Marlène et où toi, tu as tes poings et ta force de caractère. Je ne suis pas aussi forte, Grace.

Quand elle aborde le passage qui m'est réservé, sa voix se fait chantante. Elle se retient de rire. Je me demande si je suis aussi sauvage, aussi impulsive qu'elle me décrit. Néanmoins, je la comprends un peu mieux même si elle aurait pu trouver de la « chaleur » chez n'importe qui d'autre.

— Barty m'a proposé de sortir avec lui, il m'a embrassé. J'en avais besoin. On a tous besoin de quelqu'un, Gracie.

Je réfléchis à ces paroles. Des paroles de sage exilé en Himalaya ou de moine Tibétain. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Meredith fasse preuve d'autant de lucidité. Absorbé par mes problèmes, je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

* * *

— Et moi ? Je n'en ai pas besoin. je demande

Ma question n'en a pas vraiment une. C'est plutôt une affirmation hésitante. Ma vérité qui me fait peur. Mon angoisse qui se glisse dans mes mots.

— Toi, Grace, tu as Sirius.

Sa voix est douce mais ferme. Je perds pied et je ne comprends plus du tout alors que je suivais avec attention. Pourquoi parle-t-elle de Sirius ?

— Tu n'y as peut-être pas fait attention mais Sirius accorde beaucoup de crédit à tes paroles. Il est là pour toi, vous avez partagé des choses que ni moi, ni Dorcas ne pourront jamais comprendre. Tu l'as attaqué, il t'a sauvé la vie. Il t'a blessé, tu l'as défendu.

— Il m'a embrassé. la coupais-je.

Je ne leur avais pas dit. Je lui explique les circonstances, l'épisode de la bibliothèque qui m'a bouleversé. Toute la colère que j'éprouvais contre lui et contre la terre entière. Elle acquiesce à chacune de mes déclarations comme un Psychomage diplômé.

— C'est simple, il t'a apporté du réconfort mais votre relation, ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est plus profond, c'est étrange.

— Parce que ta relation avec Croupton est plus simple ? je questionne, piquée au vif.

— On s'embrasse, on se tient par la main. On ne se lance pas de sortilèges et on ne s'interpose pas en plein milieu d'une agression. C'est moins noble mais plus facile.

— Je ne comprenais pas Sirius avant, je pensais qu'il abimait son image de Sang-Pur juste pour faire enrager ses parents. Cela me mettait hors de moi, je trouvais ça puérile. Enfin, je trouve toujours ça puérile mais moins insensée.

— Je comprends.

Entendre ses mots, c'était apaisant. Ils me donnaient envie de dormir, de m'allonger et de rêver à des jours meilleurs. Un peu plus et je sourirais, confiante. Meredith se lève, me hisse sur mes pieds et nous regagnons le repas, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Je reprends ma place, m'excusant de l'avoir empêché de finir son diner en échange lui offre ma meringue. Elle l'accepte avec plaisir. Je jauge d'un œil critique Sirius qui parle du prochain match Gryffondor-Serdaigle de Quidditch.

— Si on gagne, on pourra se maintenir et écraser ses consanguins Mangemorts de Serpentards, ensuite à nous la coupe ! déclare-t-il, un sourire débordant d'assurance.

Je me racle la gorge. Il se rend compte de ses paroles qu'il associe à ma présence et écarquillent les yeux.

— Enfin, je veux dire consanguins mais pas toi, Grace.

— Ouais la famille de Dorcas, ceux qui ont peur, les premières années de Serpentards que tu bouscules quand ils t'approchent de trop près.

Ce venin vient des tréfonds de mon cœur. J'ai besoin de reprendre mes distances avec les Gryffondors. Ils ont trop de préjugés, ils sont pétris de clichés. Sur un sujet aussi basique que le Quidditch, il arrive quand même à mettre tout le monde dans le même panier.

— Non, mais…Grace. C'est pas pareil.

J'ai mal à la tête. Je porte mes mains à mes tempes et aspire une grande goulée d'air. Je viens de prendre une décision radicale.

* * *

— J'ai besoin d'air, Sirius, alors demain je mangerais à la table des Serpentards.

— Très bien.

Je ne sais pas s'il arrive à saisir ce que je lui raconte. Son « très bien » n'est pas très crédible. Sa voix est à la limite du cordial. « comme avant » je songe amer. Il resserre sa prise autour de Parker qui ne demande que ça. Le spectacle ne m'est pas insupportable, il ne me dérange pas. J'avais besoin d'un ami, de quelqu'un de confiance. Son baiser a détraqué mes sens. Pourtant, je n'ai aucun pincement en voyant Gemma embrasser à pleine bouche son copain. Juste un broyage de cœur en songeant qu'il puisse m'en vouloir de faire une pause. Une pause de Gryffondor. J'ai l'impression d'être malade de toutes ces nouvelles habitudes. M'assoir automatiquement à la table des rouge et or. M'endormir directement en arrivant au dortoir. La beuglante quotidienne que reçoit Dorcas. J'entends les murmures sur notre passage. Ils parlent de « trahison » de la maison Serpentards. J'en ai trop bavé pour me faire accepter en son sein pour faire marche arrière.

— Sirius, j'ai besoin de retrouver mes repères. Avec la guerre, ça fait trop de changements et…

— La guerre ! rugit James. Ton éternelle excuse ! Ce n'est pas la guerre, le problème, c'est toi !

— James ! s'écrit Lily.

Je ne regarde pas tout ce petit monde. Sirius ne dit rien. Alors que son meilleur ami déclare que je suis encore une « belle erreur », une « vipère ». Il ne fait rien. Il s'en prend ensuite à Meredith l'insultant de « putain de Mangemort ». Je savais que la nouvelle du couple que forment mon amie et Croupton n'avait pas été bien accueilli par les Gryffondors, encore moins que par moi, mais par égard pour Marlène, ils s'étaient tu. A présent, James déchaine sa colère. Lily lui cri de cesser son cinéma. Lupin et Pettigrow se font tout petits. Plus sidérant encore, Sirius fait l'impasse. J'ai les mains qui tremblent et ma baguette qui me démange mais je n'agis pas. Meredith, dont la facette de grand sage brille encore dans mon esprit, est debout. Arme en main, les larmes menacent de couler, ses cheveux sont défaits. Elle est vibrante de colère. Par-dessus mon épaule, je vois Croupton se demandant s'il doit intervenir. Les premiers sorts fusent. Du rouge, du bleu, du noir. James se retrouve couvert de furoncles ce qui arrache un hoquet de surprise à Lily. Meredith a une égratignure sur la pommette et je soupconne Croupton de lui avoir jeté un sort de Bouclier sans se mouiller. J'ai peur que ça dégénère, Sirius s'est levé tout comme Dorcas. Ils connaissent tous les deux des sortilèges beaucoup plus nocifs. Mais Mcgonagall et Slughorm s'emparent, à coup d'expelliarmus, des baguettes.

— Potter, Black en retenue ! s'écrie la directrice des lions

— De même pour Hamlet et Meadowes, continue Slughorm de sa face rouge.

L'amour ou l'amitié, qu'il soit platonique ou non, sont les clefs d'une bonne bataille. Chaque bataille rapprochant à chaque pas de la guerre, j'ai bien peur que ce soit le début de la fin.

* * *

**BAM ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'aimerais vous remercier de continuer à suivre. Merci à ceux qui commentent. Vous me motivez et c'est génial. Donc je vous en prie continuez, un commentaire = Une baleine de moins transformée en rouge à lèvres ! Je plaisante évidemment. Par contre, sérieusement, si quelqu'un est intéressée pour devenir Beta-Reader qu'il se manifeste par review, cela pourrait être bénéfique à l'histoire.**

**Gros bisous, merci aux lecteurs !**

**By Lges**


	7. Spleen

**Coucou les petits loups ! Voici le chapitre 7. Je remercie tout ceux qui suivent la fiction : vous êtes adorable ! Remerciement particulier à EmilieBlack1293 et à Buttercup-61 qui me suivent de puis le début et prenne le temps de commenter. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ah ! Concernant le rythme des publications, il va changer car je reprends les cours demain et ne pourrais donc publier que le mercredi et le Week-end. Merci, bonne lecture**

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi pour changer !**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Spleen**

Octobre est bien là, définitivement. Il s'est installé comme on s'endort : tout doucement puis d'un seul coup. L'automne apporte avec lui son froid polaire qui nous fait resserrer les écharpes autour de nos cous. On regarde par la fenêtre, le vent balayer les feuilles jaunes et marron. On s'endort à même les fauteuils de la salle commune. L'infirmerie est bondée des premières grippes. Je n'y suis pas encore allée, je sais résister à ces choses-là. Pourtant il y a des choses contre quoi on ne lutte pas. Il y a des maux qui n'ont pas de noms. Ils vous prennent quand vous regardez le plafond enchanté vierge d'étoiles ou flou de pluie. C'est comme un creux au fond de l'estomac. Il vient et il s'en va. J'ai demandé à Dorcas, hier, elle appelle ça la mélancolie.

* * *

**« La mélancolie est une maladie qui consiste à voir les choses comme elles sont. » Gérard de Narval.**

* * *

La couverture remontée jusqu'aux oreilles. Enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Je profite encore un peu de la chaleur de mon lit. Le dortoir est vide, Meredith est partie aux aurores pour rejoindre Croupton et Dorcas est sans doute parti à la volière, intercepter son facteur quotidien porteur d'une douce beuglante. Je prends une grande inspiration et l'air qui rentre dans mes poumons me chatouille la gorge. Notre dortoir est confortable, nous dormons dans des grands lits à baldaquin, des frises et des tentures racontent l'histoire de notre Maison. Je pose un pied sur le parquet avec mécontentement, il faut que je me lève car aujourd'hui a lieu la sortie à Pré-Au lard. J'aimerais savoir quel temps il fait mais ce n'est pas l'unique fenêtre de la pièce qui pourrait me renseigner. Elle donne sur le lac et dégage donc une douce lumière bleuâtre. Je m'habille rapidement avant de descendre les escaliers et de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour un petit déjeuner copieux. Sur le pas de la porte, j'ai un petit moment d'arrêt. La table des Serpentards est pratiquement vide et j'ai moyennement envie de m'installer à coté de Rogue. Autre option, m'installer à la table des Gryffondors. Cependant le regard de James qui a écopé d'une semaine de colle me dissuade. J'aperçois Lily, cette dernière me sourit mais cela pourrait être considéré comme un acte de rébellion de la part de Potter. Il découvre son sourire dans ma direction et commence à la sermonner. Heureusement que la jolie rousse est féroce, elle crie plus fort que lui. Je soupire, j'ai de la chance Meredith vient de débarquer dans la salle. Je préfère la compagnie d'un Croupton silencieux à celle d'un James rageux. Je commence à manger quand mon amie prend la parole :

— Tu fais quoi, aujourd'hui ?

Je la regarde et réfléchis. Lui annonce mon fantastique projet qui consiste à arpenter les rues avec Dorcas et Marlène. Nous arrêter chez Honeydukes et à la Plume enchanté, le nouveau café qui vient d'ouvrir.

— Il faut que je me trouve une tenue pour la soirée de Slughorm, ce soir, le thème est « dieux et déesse », tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?

Je rigole sous cape en avalant mon pancake et lui fait part de mon idée :

— Toi et Croupton, vous feriez de très bon Persephone et Hadès.

Une lueur s'allume dans le regard de son petit-ami. Sans blague, le dieu de la mort, je veux bien croire que ça lui plaise. Meredith fronce les sourcils tentant de se rappeler le mythe de Perséphone quand soudain elle est éclairée.

— Hadès a enlevé Perséphone pour en faire sa femme aux Enfers, elle a mangé des pépins de grenade et est donc condamnée à passer six mois de sa vie sous terre aux côtés d'Hadès.

— C'est ça. déclarais-je

Croupton acquiesce et déclare mon idée comme « bonne ». Je conviens d'une heure de rendez-vous avec Meredith pendant que Croupton m'assure qu'il trouvera son costume d'Hadès par ses propres moyens. Encore heureux. Il embrasse Meredith avant de se lever et de rejoindre Regulus. Le jeune homme s'amincit de jour en jour et je me demande s'il ne va pas finir par disparaître dans sa robe, s'étouffer dans sa noirceur. Il a grandi, son visage s'est durci et quand je regarde dans ses yeux, il y a comme des épines qui s'enfoncent dans mon cœur. Chacune me rappelle la promesse que le cadet Black m'a fait. Celui de me voir mourir. Je jette un regard inquiet à Meredith et elle doit voir la détresse dans mon regard car elle m'embarque dans une histoire de devoir non rendu et d'encrier volant. Meredith à l'instar de James a été collée. Elle passe une heure tous les soirs à faire l'inventaire des potions dans le bureau de Slughorm. Elle ne peut plus voir James en peinture, dès que nous le croisons, Meredith change de côté dans le couloir. C'est l'unique solution, je crains qu'autrement ils en viennent aux mains. En plus comme Croupton passe le plus clair de son temps avec mon amie, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de James.

* * *

Achevant mon petit déjeuner, je me lève. Meredith disparaît dans les couloirs, elle doit envoyer un hibou à ses parents, et je vais dans le hall. Sur le panneau d'affichage est épinglé le formulaire d'inscription pour le club d'Hepburn. Une feuille joliment calligraphiée avec des lettres en feuille d'or et des intitulés mouvants. Je saisis une fiche, m'assieds au pied des escaliers et commence à la remplir. Le questionnaire demande « Pourquoi voulez-vous rejoindre ce club ? » je réponds « Pour survivre à la guerre ». Cela peut paraître osé mais si je commence à mentir à Hepburn. Je ne pourrais plus faire confiance à personne. Cette femme m'inspire une sympathie. Parce qu'elle a l'air d'en avoir bavé, d'avoir touché le mal sans jamais laisser ses tentacules s'accrocher. Elle semble forte, adaptée à la guerre. Résistante aux ténèbres. J'aimerais savoir maitriser ça. Le reste du formulaire est banal : profession des parents, ascendance, Maison. Je repose ma plume et plie le papier en deux. J'apprends en regardant ma montre qu'il est 11h passé. Dorcas n'est toujours pas là. Elle doit être dans un coin avec Marlène. Je retiens un rire. Elle est _toujours_ dans un coin avec Marlène. S'il y en a bien deux que la dispute Serpentard / Gryffondor n'a pas affligées, ce sont bien elles. Je suspecte Lily d'y être pour quelque chose, en tant que meilleure amie de Marlène et maillon faible de Potter, c'est normal. Puis les deux filles ont suffisamment de tempêtes à traverser pour se soucier d'un problème inter-maison. Je bats les pavés froids me mes pieds. L'air glacé s'engouffre par la porte à chaque fois qu'un petit groupe sort. Je trouve des occupations en attendant Dorcas : mots croisés enchantés, croquis mouvant et pendu magique. Une demi-heure s'écoule lentement, je décide de me lever et de commencer mon tour sans elles puisque manifestement elles ont quelque chose de mieux à faire. Je mets mon sac à main sur mon épaule et m'apprête à partir quand une voix m'interpelle :

— Rosenbach !

Ah voilà le retour du méprisant « Rosenbach » sifflé par une voix gonflée d'orgueil. Sirius Black, veste moldue jetée sur les épaules, s'avance et me tient la lourde porte en bois.

— Merci Sirius aux noms de tous les Mangemorts consanguins de Serpentard.

Ma pique a fait mouche, il se tend. De sa main libre, il m'attrape le poignet. Son visage est rouge de colère. J'essaye de me dégager mais sa poigne est trop ferme. Soudain des flash-back de mon « entrevue » avec Regulus se rappellent à mon bon souvenir. Les deux frères sont différents mais pas assez. Le même menton volontaire, les cheveux noirs comme l'encre. Je sens mes genoux qui s'entrechoquent. Ou bien est-ce mes dents ? J'ai jusqu'à l'impression que c'est mon crâne qui tape contre la battant en bois. J'attends les hurlements et la douleur, persuadé qu'ils vont finir par arriver. Pourtant je ne sens qu'une pression sur mon poignet et dès qu'elle se relâche, je tombe. Les dalles de pierre me procurent une sensation salvatrice. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'être à genoux, transie de froid sur le sol. Sirius ne m'a tenu que pendant une minute et encore, dans ma tête, cela a duré une éternité. Il n'y a aucun bruit puis enfin vient des pas.

* * *

— Grace ! Black !

La voix de Dorcas ne m'a jamais paru chantante, elle a des accents rauques, féminins mais oubliés. Elle se rapproche et m'aide à me relever. Voir son visage me fait comme un électrochoc. Je reprends le contrôle de mon corps et les images lugubres qui me tourmentent, disparaissent, pour l'instant tout du moins.

— Que s'est-il passé Black ? On dirait qu'elle revient de chez les morts !

Je masse mes tempes du bout des doigts. J'ai légèrement perdu pied avec la réalité, seule ma peur me stimulait. Je bats des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Situe les visages. Marlène, sa jolie robe bleue par-dessous un long manteau d'hiver. Dorcas, ses cheveux ébouriffés, elle porte encore l'uniforme mais a des boucles d'oreilles en argent et l'écharpe de Gryffondor au cou. Sirius en position de repli, il n'a pas compris. J'aimerais m'excuser, dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais en fait, si.

— Je voulais juste parler et, elle…elle est tombée.

Dorcas se tape le front du plat de la main avec son arrogance de jeune fille. Je souris en renfilant mon manteau.

— Il ne t'est pas venu l'idée de la remettre sur pieds, sombre crétin !

Sirius prend mal l'insulte, il voit que j'ai repris des couleurs et me déverse sa rancune.

— Tu voulais prendre l'air, Rosenbach, tu l'as pris.

J'avance et je le roue de mes poings. Effets zéro mais je continue. Comme une litanie, les derniers mots de Dorcas s'expédient hors de ma bouche :

— Sombre crétin, sombre crétin, sombre crétin, sombre crétin.

Chaque flambée de mots donne lieu à de nouveaux coups. Ce n'est pas ça qui pourrait le blesser. Moi avec mes mains diaphanes, mes os maigres et fins qui menacent de se rompre. Pourtant j'ai envie de lui faire du mal. Enfin, quand je parviens à agacer Sirius Black, il m'entrave et m'oblige à le regarder.

— Grace, je suis en colère.

— Grand bien m'en fasse ! Moi aussi !

— Je ne comprends pas comment tu fonctionnes, un jour tu te bats, le lendemain tu t'écroules par terre. Un jour tu m'embrasses, le lendemain tu voudrais que je disparaisse de ta vie.

* * *

Rapide comme l'éclair, ma baguette n'est jamais loin. Tendu vers sa poitrine, je dessine des petits cercles négligemment.

— Je me laisse du mou Black. Continue de parler et je fais tomber ta langue.

Je n'ai jamais été friande de la torture ni des menaces. Je n'impressionne pas Sirius, un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

— C'est ce qu'on apprend à Serpentard ?

J'exulte d'un petit cri de rage et Sirius doit être content de voir que ces provocations touchent leur cible. J'exècre l'idée d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec les monstres que sont Nott et Black jr. Il me provoque et je déteste l'idée que ces mots fassent mouche.

— Black, voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu quittes ma vie : tu es trop immature, un véritable adolescent en rébellion. C'est bon, tu as bien embêté papa et maman ? Tu leur as bien prouvé que tu n'es pas le fils parfait ? Faut toujours que tu franchisses les limites, Black.

Moi aussi, j'ai de la répartie. Je vois la petite lueur de colère se balader dans les pupilles du Gryffondor. Je jette un regard derrière moi, Dorcas se lime les ongles, visiblement ennuyée. Marlène à ses pieds lit, assise en tailleur, le Witchmagazine. Je reviens à Black.

— Sirius, Sirius. Si je t'ai embrassé, c'est parce que j'en avais besoin. Tu comprends ?

J'essaye d'employer le ton docte de Meredith, allant jusqu'à puiser dans ses mots. Ma voix sonne plus tendre en comparaison à ma précédente tirade enflammée. Pourtant ça ne plaît pas à Sirius qui me repousse en arrière, j'ai abaissé ma baguette dans une seconde d'inattention et voilà ce qui arrive. Il s'échappe par la porte, grande ouverte. Son écharpe claque au vent et il disparaît de ma vue. Dorcas soupire, je la regarde vexée.

— Ma pauvre chérie. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as dit ?

— J'ai rien dit de mal ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Black ne sait pas maitriser ses pulsions !

— Il pense que tu ne veux plus rester en sa compagnie parce que tu n'as plus besoin de lui.

L'idée fait son cheminement. Je m'essaye à réfléchir sans me braquer et il est vrai que je n'ai peut-être pas été des plus délicats. Je grimace. Dorcas hausse les épaules. Marlène déplie ses jambes. Toutes les trois, nous passons la porte.

* * *

Dans le lointain, la première chose que je vois est la silhouette de Sirius. Elle se détache nettement des gens si joyeux qui rient et trépignent dans tous les sens. Sa veste de motard et son jean lui donnent un air sinistre. Si triste. Il se retourne, je suis peut-être trop loin pour qu'il me voie. Je lui fais signe, deux doigts vers le ciel.

J'hurle.

— Last call ! Black !

« Last call ». La dernière chance, l'appel adressé aux retardataires dans les aéroports ou dans les bars. Au final, ça revient au même : des âmes égarées qui suivent leurs souvenirs à la trace.

Où qu'ils aillent, il y a toujours de la mélancolie dans leurs fissures. La peur du rejet qui se mue en monstre, la peur de l'abandon qui crée des orphelins, la peur d'être oublié qui crée les invisibles. Moi, j'ai peur de moi alors j'oublie tout autour et les gens sont comme des yo-yo qui rentrent et qui sortent.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 7 est fini, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose. Au prochain chapitre qui devrait arriver dans la journée si tout va bien, au programme : la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et un petit teaser pour vous faire patienter :**

— Tout ira bien si tu ne bouge pas

— Comment voudrais-tu que je bouge ? On est coincé dans un placard à balais Black !

**Gros bisous à vous tous, n'oubliez pas do commenter : dire ce qui vous plait/déplaît, vos hypothèses pour la suite, vos personnages préférés.****  
**

**Mille merci bande de lémuriens ! ( Joke)**

**By Lges**


	8. Destruction

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 8 sur la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un gros merci à tous ceux qui commentent, qui suivent " Black Candor ". Je tiens à signaler que ce sera à moins d'un miracle le dernier chapitre avant la reprise, c'est à dire mon changement de rythme. Je publierais dorénavant le mercredi et pendant le Week-End. Merci de votre soutien, bonne lecture.**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout aux autres.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Destruction**

J'ai le souvenir de ces hommes, de ces femmes qui fumaient devant les bars. Ils tenaient leurs cigarettes comme si elles risquer de les bruler. Ces gens-là avaient des regards perdus, des cheveux hirsutes et des vêtements trop grands. Ils restaient accoudés au comptoir, regardaient leurs boissons comme si elles détenaient les secrets de l'univers. Moi, je me contentais de les regarder, puis un jour il y a eu cet homme. Vingtaine d'années, sourire léger qui commande une Vodka. Il me regarde et trinque, ses gestes sont précis pas comme ceux des ivrognes habituels. Il ne dégage ni fumée ni brouillard. Quand il s'approche de moi, c'est comme s'il me murmure un secret :

— Les gens qui nous entourent, gamine, ils dégagent l'aura de la douleur qui est née du mal.

Il a fini sa consommation, passé une main négligente dans mes cheveux, sa bouche s'est égarée sur ma joue et il est parti. Je pense qu'il est toujours vivant à écumer les bars et à regarder le monde se détruire autour de lui. Cet homme est, dans mon esprit, intemporel. Je ne l'ai jamais revu.

* * *

**« La vie persiste au sein même de la destruction. » Gandhi.**

* * *

J'ai la bouche sèche. J'ai perdu Sirius de vue. Je me laisse porter, Marlène d'un côté, Dorcas de l'autre. Leurs rires résonnent dans ma boîte crânienne. Je ne sais pas comment je marche. Je ne pense même pas à avancer.

Nous arrivons devant Honeydukes, la devanture chargée est multicolore. Des Choco-grenouilles sautent sur des salamandres en guimauves. Des boîtes de papiers crépons sont remplies de sucaçides et de Patacitrouilles. Des souris en sucre sont étalées le long du présentoir. Mon ventre grogne, la vitrine est efficace. Nous rentrons dans la boutique alors qu'un flot de Serdaigle sort du magasin. C'est une explosion de couleurs. Grâce à son esprit pratique, Dorcas plonge dans la foule et revient cinq minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de bonbons. Marlène passe à la caisse et dépose ses gallions sous le regard désapprobateur de Dorcas qui voulait payer. Une fois de retour dans le grand froid, j'attrape un gnome poivré et le fourre dans ma bouche. C'est brulant, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je l'avale bruyamment. La douleur me tient consciente. Cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher Sirius dans la foule, même la présence de Parker m'apaiserait. Pourtant rien à l'horizon, il me semble bien voir Croupton traversé la rue mais ce n'est qu'une ombre devant mes yeux. Enfin, l'enseigne de la Plume enchantée se dresse devant nous. Le café est triangulaire, les murs sont polis, la porte encadrée de dorures. Je passe le seuil, l'intérieur est propre mais bondé. Il ne reste qu'une table de libre et Dorcas se jette, littéralement, dessus sous nos regards amusés. La patronne, une jeune blonde coiffée d'une toque ornée de plumes, est débordée. Elle s'agite dans tous les sens pendant que deux serveurs se précipitent pour apporter leurs commandes aux clients. Marlène s'est emparée de la carte des boissons et je fais de même. Quand un serveur arrive à hauteur de notre table, nous lui donnons nos commandes

— Chocolat chaud avec guimauve ensorcelée, dit Dorcas avec l'air de celle qui attendait ce moment depuis des décennies.

— Hmmm…Un Whisky Groseille, demande Marlène d'une petite voix.

Je lui jette un regard surpris, pas que le Whisky-Groseille soit très alcoolisé mais tout de même. Enfin le jeune homme attend ma commande.

— Thé glacé à la citrouille.

Il revient ensuite faisant léviter le plateau avec nos boissons. Je sors de ma bourse des gallions et des mornilles. Je les jette dans sa direction et il les rattrape avec une habilité étonnante. Surprise, je hausse les sourcils. Il me fait un clin d'œil et va servir son prochain client. Tout en buvant mon thé, je dis :

— J'irais bien demander son nom à cet agréable serveur.

Marlène, qui sirote doucement son Whisky, laisse planer un rire.

— J'irais lui demander pour toi en sortant, si tu veux.

Je la remercie et demande aux deux filles qu'elles seront leurs costumes pour la soirée de Slughorm. Elles m'annoncent se déguiser en muse de la comédie et de la tragédie. Je vous laisse deviner qui est qui. Mon regard s'attarde sur ma montre dont les aiguilles finement ciselées annoncent 12h24. J'ai rendez-vous vers 15h avec Meredith à la boutique de Gaichiffon. J'observe Dorcas qui savoure son chocolat chaud encore fumant. La guimauve sorcière change de couleur dans la boisson et j'aperçois une fumée bleue suivie de rose puis noir.

— Il est bon ? je la questionne.

— A se damner.

* * *

Je souris. Cette sortie est comme une grande bouffée d'air, je me sens à nouveau sereine, loin des agitations de la vie quotidienne. Nous trainons dans le café, Marlène dessine des personnages animés avec sa baguette sur la dentelle. Confortablement installée sur une banquette, je m'amuse à lancer des sourires aguicheurs au serveur. Comble du tout, il y répond. Dorcas se moque de moi, tout en lapant le fond de sa tasse avec application. Soudain le tableau paisible se fracasse. La porte s'ouvre laissant passer une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns coiffés d'un chignon sophistiqué. Des boucles obscures encadrent son visage. Ses yeux sont d'un vert perçant. Ils ne me sont pas inconnus. Je me tourne, m'apprêtant à demander aux filles leurs avis quand Dorcas se propulse sous la table. Replié, à semi-caché par la dentelle blanche, elle fixe la nouvelle venue.

— Dorcas ?

— Chut ! Tais-toi par Salazar ! C'est ma sœur !

J'avais entendu parler de la jolie Adelpha Meadowes, bientôt Parkinson, à défaut de l'avoir déjà vu.

— Que fait Adelpha ici ?

— Elle me cherche, pardi ! La beuglante familiale, ça te dis quelque chose ?

Son ton est cassant, elle est inquiète. D'un coup de baguette agile, Marlène rend invisible la tasse de Dorcas et s'étale de tout son long sur la banquette pourpre. Dos tournée à l'ainée de Dorcas, elle est méconnaissable. Elle ne porte même pas les couleurs de sa Maison puisque son écharpe est sur les épaules de sa petite amie. Pour faire diversion, elle adresse un petit signe à « mon » serveur. Il arrive à notre table et cache très bien Dorcas avec ses jambes. Marlène glousse d'un air idiot en jouant avec ses cheveux blonds.

— Excusez-moi, j'aimerais savoir votre prénom ?

— Benjamin Englert, j'étais à Poudlard l'année dernière. Un ancien Serdaigle.

Je pointe un doigt sur lui, un sourire plaqué au visage.

— Je me souviens de toi, tu étais attrapeur. C'est grâce à toi que Serdaigle à remporter la coupe !

Je ne joue pas au Quidditch mais rien ne m'empêche de m'y intéresser. Je me souviens surtout que Benjamin avait pilé net sur son balai pour attraper le vif d'or, il s'était cassé une jambe et fracturé le poignet. Tout le stade était rentré en ébullition. Il a changé, son costume de serveur lui donne une allure élancée, ses pupilles brillent de malice et ses cheveux bouclés dégagent une douceur tranquille. Il me regarde, ricane doucement :

— Très bien mais qui es-tu ?

— Grace Rosenbach, septième année à Serpentard. Mon amie, Marlène Mckinnon, Gryffondor. Sous la table, il y a Dorcas Meadowes mais ça, Benjamin, tu ne dois pas le savoir.

J'adore appuyer sur son prénom, il roule sous ma langue. Le jeune serveur éclate d'un rire franc, même Marlène rigole, amusé, elle surveille d'un œil la sœur de Dorcas. S'assurant qu'elle ne vienne pas dans notre direction.

— Très bien Grace, je ne divulguerais pas tes secrets. me promet Benjamin avec un sourire drôle.

— Mais dis-moi, n'aurais-tu pas des clients à servir ?

Mon ton mystique le fait rire. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa patronne qui nettoie les verres d'un coup de baguette et déclare :

— Si je ne me laissais pas distraire par de si jolies demoiselles.

Je m'esclaffe, nullement touché par ses compliments déguisés et « mon » serveur retourne à son travail. C'est le moment qu'Adelpha choisit pour quitter le café, non sans avoir jeté un regard circulaire sur la salle. Dorcas se relève d'un bond. Elle se masse les cervicales et envoie une main frapper l'arrière de la tête de Marlène.

— Ne fait plus jamais ça ! C'est quoi ce numéro de charme au petit serveur, là ? grogne la Serpentard.

Marlène glisse un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrasse au coin de la bouche. Elle bat des cils à la façon « Bambi ».

— Promis. Dit-elle en tirant la langue à sa copine.

* * *

Etant donnés l'heure, nous décidons de déjeuner ici. Je rejoindrais ensuite Meredith, laissant Marlène et Dorcas qui souhaitent finir un devoir de Métamorphose. Nous, nous échangeons les potins. Evitant soigneusement de parler des Maraudeurs même si Marlène glisse quelques mots sur un rapprochement entre Potter et Lily.

Soudain, une silhouette attire mon attention de l'autre côté de la rue par la grande fenêtre de café. Regulus, il semble soucieux et court vite. Il est entouré d'Avery et de Rosier qui jettent des regards circulaires autour d'eux. Ils ont peur d'être suivi. Brusquement, je pose mes couverts, me lève et m'apprête à sortir prétextant un oubli à la boutique de fournitures scolaires. J'insiste pour qu'elles ne me suivent pas. Elles finissent par accepter et Marlène se sert une glace. Un œil toujours fixé sur Black, je m'approche de Benjamin. Il me salue avec un sourire lumineux et je lui dis que je reviendrais le voir bientôt. Le froid est encore plus mordant. Les nuages sont bas et je regrette de ne pas avoir pris de parapluie. Regulus s'échappe dans une ruelle transversale, suivi de ses deux complices. Ils battent le sol, leurs capes noires sur le dos. Ils murmurent en sifflant mais je suis trop loin pour les entendre. Enfin, je débouche sur une allée plus insalubre que le reste du village. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder. Les trois Serpentards filent à travers la grisaille. Ils s'arrêtent devant un établissement miteux portant le nom de « La tête de sanglier ». La porte est une vulgaire planche de bois. Les vitres sont maculées de crasse. Le lieu est totalement infréquentable. Black et ses acolytes sont infréquentables.

Il rentre dans la masure. Attendant quelques minutes, je fais de même. Un reflux d'odeur me fait tourner la tête. Alcool, crasse, odeur de chèvres. J'ai à peine passé l'encadrement que je sens une main qui m'attrape et je bascule.

Obscurité, crasse. J'entends une voix, je ne suis pas seule dans ce débarras.

— Rosenbach, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Black ! Je suivais ton frère pour ta gouverne !

— Ah, tu tombes mal, en pleine réunion de Mangemorts.

Le sarcasme remue sensiblement dans sa voix. Je constate qu'il y a une ouverture d'un centimètre dans la porte. Je regarde les clients dans la salle. Une vilaine sorcière aux ongles longs comme mon bras. Un groupe d'hommes à la mine patibulaire qui boivent d'étranges boissons fluorescentes. Des gobelins à la peau basanée. Puis je remarque un groupe à l'écart. Ils sont tous vêtus de longues capes noires. Ils chuchotent. De là où je suis, je vois une femme aux cheveux soyeux noirs, deux frères rasé de près et un homme au visage long et aux cheveux foncés. En plus d'eux, s'ajoute Regulus, Avery et Rosier. Les Mangemorts. Sirius se fait une joie de me les présenter :

— L'homme au teint de cadavre, c'est Antonin Dolohov. Les deux autres sont les frères Lestrange et la femme, la célèbre…

— Bellatrix…Bellatrix Black, ta cousine.

Je me rappelle d'elle, elle a quitté Poudlard quand j'étais en deuxième année. Serpentarde se faisant un malin plaisir à brutaliser les jeunes. Elle régnait sur la Maison avec une main de fer. Il paraît que c'est une sorcière brillante.

— Elle est fiancée à Rodolphus Lestrange maintenant. m'informe Sirius

J'essaye de les différencier mais je n'ai jamais su. Avant, ils arpentaient les couloirs silencieusement. Je ne les ai jamais entendus parler. Ils me terrifiaient. Je me retourne autant que le permet l'exiguïté de la cabine vers Sirius.

— Pourquoi es-tu ici, Black ?

— Je les surveille.

— Il y a les Aurors pour ça, Sirius.

— Oui mais les Aurors n'ont aucune raison de les arrêter.

J'opine dans son sens. C'est vrai.

Sirius essaye de se dégager les jambes mais un balai poussiéreux et un seau de produits ménagers lui tombent dessus. Il manque de se faire assommer. Je le regarde d'un œil critique.

— Pourquoi tu m'as obligée à me cacher dans ce débarras Black ?

— Sinon, ils auraient fui. Vu tes relations avec mon frère.

J'hoche la tête. J'arrive encore à distinguer l'heure dans la pénombre. 14h40. Il faut faire vite.

* * *

— Tout ira bien si tu ne bouges pas ! déclare-t-il

— Comment voudrais-tu que je bouge ? On est coincé dans un placard à balais, Black ! je rétorque

Il soupire devant mon irritation et je reprends :

— Black, j'ai besoin de sortir. J'ai rendez-vous avec Meredith dans vingt minutes.

— Où ça ?

— A Gaichiffon.

Il réfléchit, puis acquiesce et murmure :

— Bon je vais te faire sortir de là et…Grace ? Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir avec James.

Désolé, il est désolé ? Je me suis fait insulter de tous les noms par James qui a traité ma meilleure amie de « putain à Mangemort ».

— Désolé ? Tu es désolé de m'avoir laissé tomber ce matin ?

— De toute façon, tu n'as plus besoin de moi, c'est vrai ça m'avait échappé. se renfrogne-t-il.

Il fait sauter le verrou et tout se passe très vite.

Regulus me voit et tente de me jeter un sort. Les trois Mangemorts font de même, Bellatrix brise un verre au passage. J'entends Sirius me lancer un charme, un bouclier. Il se jette un sort de désillusion et je sens une main puissante me pousser hors de la salle alors que les sorts sifflent sous nos oreilles.

— Reviens raclure ! Microbe de bâtarde ! Où je ferais endurer mille morts à tes moldus de parents.

Je lutte contre le bras qui me tire plus loin. Je jette un sort, Dorcas me l'a appris en cas de besoin afin de me défendre. Je respire un bon coup, vide mon esprit car la magie noire se nourrit de l'absence. Me laisse submerger par ma rage pour faire fructifier mon sortilège. Vise et tire. Une longue balafre sanguinolente orne le visage fou de Bellatrix. Alors le temps explose, s'enchaine, se déchaine. Les sortilèges ricochent les uns contre les autres. Malheureusement, mon sort enchaine Bellatrix à la magie noire. Elle envoie des Doloris à l'aveugle mais son visage se couvre d'entaille et le sang coule dans son cou.

* * *

Les Mangemorts se ruent sur moi et quand un rayon vert m'effleure, je sens le corps de Sirius se figer. Je regarde dans sa direction, sa silhouette se détache légèrement du paysage. Son sort de Désillusion n'est pas assez efficace. J'aimerais lui dire mais il sort sa baguette et les frères Lestranges se retrouvent coincés à terre. Bellatrix reconnaît alors Sirius et en deux grandes enjambés tente de nous rejoindre. Sirius me prend alors la main et nous transplanons. J'ai toujours détesté cette sensation, en plus je n'ai pas eu mon permis l'année dernière. Je remercie intérieurement Black d'être plus consciencieux que moi.

Nous atterrissons devant Gaichiffon. Quand la terre s'arrête de tourner et que mes pieds reprennent consistance, je manque de m'écrouler. Heureusement Black a la bonne idée de me retenir cette fois. Deux fois en une journée, je trouve cela un peu excessif.

— Mets ta tête entre tes jambes si tu as envie de vomir. me conseille-t-il.

Je le regarde mais lever les yeux me donne la nausée. Je me replie sur moi-même. Le décor est flou, j'ai le sang qui bout. Comment sait-il que j'éprouve exactement ce symptôme ? Le transplanage ?

— C'est la magie noire, une magie très destructrice. Corrosive même. Elle est en train de pomper toutes tes forces.

Un instant je me demande d'où viennent ces connaissances mais je me rappelle qu'avant d'être renié, il a reçu l'éducation tirée du manuel du « parfait petit Sang-Pur ». La magie noire, il l'a apprise et il l'a reçu. Je déglutis avec difficulté.

— Merci Black.

— A ton service. T'appelle quand t'a _besoin _de moi.

Je sens bien comme il crache « besoin ». Je me suis mal exprimé, j'ai été maladroite. J'en paye les conséquences. Il s'en va alors qu'arrive Meredith, elle est un peu en avance.

* * *

J'ai du sang sur ma chemise. Sirius va avoir des ennuis mais je ne pense pas à tout ça. Juste à la « Tête de Sanglier ». Ses chaises renversées, la table fendue en deux. Le sang de Bellatrix sur le parquet recouvert de saleté. Les murs brûlés de sortilèges. La tête du pauvre propriétaire, un homme à l'air maussade, devant le chaos.

La magie détruit.

* * *

**Voilà encore un chapitre d'achevé. Qu'en avez vous pensé ? L'action ne se déroulait t-elle pas trop vite ? Et les nouveaux personnages : Benjamin ? Adelpha ? J'avoue qu'aucun des deux n'étaient dans le scénario de base mais ils se sont imposés à moi avec une force et je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai à présent un gros faible pour Benjamin que vous découvrirez plus profondément dans les prochains chapitre. Il est plus mûr mais aussi moins marqué par la guerre, en somme très différent de Sirius. Quant à la soeur de Dorcas, vous apprendrez ( malheureusement ) à la connaître.**

**Encore des gros bisous et pleins de merci. N'oubliez pas la review, c'est important.**

**By Lges**


	9. Heroes

**Coucou tout le monde, il est tard donc on va faire court. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre 9. Donnez moi vos avis, dans une review. Gros bisous à tout ceux qui me suivent. Merci !**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi ,je n'ai pas inventé Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Heroes**

J'aurais aimé inverser le cours des choses. Tout reprendre à l'envers, remettre un par un les grains dans le sablier. Ne pas rentrer dans ce bar, dans ce taudis. Dans ce cauchemar. Je me souviens de la voix aiguë, brûlante de Bellatrix. Le souffle des Avada Kevadra, verts et mortels. Je m'en veux d'avoir cru que je pouvais suivre Regulus sans risque. Sans me battre, sans me faire battre. Pour être honnête, l'idée ne m'avait pas effleurée. Tu voulais changer le cours des choses, hein, Grace Rosenbach ? Avec ta grandeur, ton importance peut-être ? Ton aptitude au combat ? Les héros de légende ça n'existent pas.

* * *

**« Les véritables héros sont ceux qui meurent pour des causes auxquelles ils ne croient pas. » Murray Kempton.**

* * *

Quand elle m'a vu Meredith n'a pas fait de remarque sur la fleur de sang séché qui orne mon chemisier. Elle n'a rien dit, rassurée que je puisse marcher, bouger des bras et me servir de ma tête. Et là, je suis assise sur cette chaise pendant que mon amie fait défiler les robes, plus noires les unes que les autres. Mon regard fixé sur une tache qui n'existe même plus. Je l'ai fait disparaître avec un récurvite mais elle s'est imprimée dans ma rétine. Aucun sortilège ne pourra l'y déloger. Ce qui me dérange ce n'est pas le sang en soi. J'ai vu cette teinte bordeaux comme une seconde peau sur ma main, dans le Poudlard Express et elle est revenue vers moi, souvent, comme une vieille amie. Ce qui me dérange, c'est de ne pas savoir à qui il appartient. Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix ? Je songe qu'ils ont tous le même sang. Pur, préservé de germes. Pourtant l'idée d'avoir le sang de Bellatrix sur mes vêtements, rempli de magie noire qui fourmille comme des centaines de tumeurs malignes, m'horrifie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été irradiés. Je pense à Benjamin aussi, juste un peu en passant, je me demande comment il peut garder ce sourire qui va d'une oreille à l'autre avec la guerre. Ce garçon est un mystère, il réalise l'exploit d'être heureux.

Gamine, je ne connaissais ni « méchants », ni « gentils ». A 8 ans, je me demandais si le voleur volait pour nourrir sa famille. Regardait d'un œil critique la douce femme de ménage prendre quelques pièces dans le porte-monnaie de ma mère. Je vivais dans un monde gris, comme dans un cercle infini. Je tournais en rond et, déjà, ça m'épuisait.

Meredith me regarde. Ses cheveux flottent sur ses épaules. Sa robe noire à un léger décolleté et elle a piqué une fleur de grenade sur sa poitrine. Ses talons hauts sont surmontés de dentelles comme celui qui compose le voile des mariés. Ou celui des veuves. Elle attend mon approbation ou un truc dans le style. Je fais un signe de la tête à la « Béni soit Merlin, tous les vœux de Salazar et Godric réunis ». Elle éclaire la pièce d'un sourire. Elle pourrait rendre aveugle quelqu'un. Ne plus voir ce monde, le sang, les cheveux noirs ondulés, les yeux fou. Apaisant. Nous regagnons le château, Meredith sautille comme une fée et moi, je traine des pieds. Chaque princesse a besoin de sa marraine. Un croque-mort pour marraine, on peut mieux faire. Elle m'abandonne dans le couloir, pour rejoindre les cachots. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'y est pas réfléchi. Dans ma tête, cette journée s'arrêtait à l'instant T. Faux. Je ne veux pas rejoindre la Salle Commune des Serpentards. D'eux-mêmes, mes pieds me conduisent face au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai même pas le mot de passe. Je m'assieds sur les marches conversant avec la peinture de petits fours et de son amie Violette. Soudain une chevelure rousse rentre dans mon périphérique. Le roux, c'est comme du feu liquide. Pas de la cendre ou de l'obscurité dévorante. Lily rit quand elle me voit et c'est clair, dénudé de tout mal. Devrais-je toute ma vie, dès à présent, comparer mon entourage à Bellatrix ?

* * *

— Que fais-tu là Grace ?

— Je cherche de la compagnie alors donne-moi le mot de passe.

Je ne souris pas, ma voix est chauffée à blanc. Glacé en fait. Lily n'en tient pas compte et déclare au gardien de son repaire « Omnia vincit amor ». Malgré moi, je ricane. L'inventeur de ce proverbe a dû oublier quelques personnes sur qui se pencher. La salle des Gryffondors est chaleureuse. Les Maraudeurs occupent les deux canapés. Allongés, repliés, étalés. Ils sont partout. Je me retourne et demande à la préfète pourquoi elle n'est pas à la soirée de Slughorm, lui qui l'aime tant. Elle hausse les épaules et me répond qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle s'approche du groupe avec son aisance naturelle et sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Je m'assieds à côté de Lupin, il me propose du chocolat. Je croque avec avidité dans le carré brun. En fermant les yeux car il n'y a qu'ainsi que je peux éviter de voir Sirius.

— Grace ?

Sa voix. Toujours sa voix. Il ne me reste plus que l'alternative de devenir sourde. Je rouvre les yeux. Double supplice. Hoche la tête, de haut en bas, mécanique. James se lève, ébouriffe sa crinière et avec un clin d'œil, nous annonce qu'il va au cuisine. Lily parle beaucoup. Lily meuble la conversation. Elle va jusqu'à parler de Quidditch avec Sirius. Elle sourit et je me rends compte qu'elle une fossette semblable à celle de Meredith. Elle rit et ça me donne envie de pleurer. Parce que je déraille, comme si tout pouvait m'être enlevé. Le fatidique instant T.

Quand James revient, les bras chargés de cookies et de Bierraubeurre, nous avons épuisé tous les sujets possibles. Lily et Peter prédisent la météo. Je trace des ronds sur l'accoudoir avec ma baguette. Sirius fait le vide. Nous mangeons, nous buvons, nous rions. Fort. Comme une bande d'amis. Nous faisons toutes ces choses gorgées d'insouciance comme si Sirius et moi n'avions pas croisé les Mangemorts. Conclusion : ses amis ne savent pas, les miens non plus. Réaction : nous nous taisons, nous sourions. Sirius a une estafilade à la mâchoire et j'ai le glapissement de Bellatrix qui claque dans mon cerveau. Je mange des cookies aux pépites de caramel, ils boivent. L'inverse encore et encore. J'oublie la notion du temps.

Quand les rires de Bellatrix et des Maraudeurs se mélangent, je me sens libre. Heureuse de pouvoir croire que j'ai tout inventé.

Je vois Sirius et mon genou heurte la table, un peu de liquide se répand partout. La jolie rousse s'esclaffe alors je fais pareille. Ce phénomène s'appelle le mimétisme des pairs, il paraît.

Il est tard mais j'ai pas envie de bouger alors on reste là, Lily et James vont chercher des oreillers dans leurs dortoirs. Des couvertures et plus tard, nous dormons. Je fais des rêves étranges. Toujours la même bande-son. Des images de la journée se déroulent comme un film à l'envers. Je vois Regulus et Sirius. Bellatrix qui renversent la sucrière noircie. Le placard à balais qui se renversent. L'Avada Kedavra qui me percutent. Je meurs. Une dernière image apparaît, Benjamin dans les cendres de la « Tête de Sanglier ». Ils sourient et je sens mes lèvres s'étirer dans mon sommeil. Il est en feu et je me réveille. J'ai hurlé mais personne ne s'est réveillé. Lily est avachie sur James, Pettigrow est calé contre l'accoudoir. Sirius et Lupin forment un sac de bras et de jambes mais la tête de Black tangue dangereusement dans le vide. Il y a encore le fond d'une bouteille de pétillant sur la table. Je l'attrape et bois au goulot. La boisson ne pique pas, elle crépite et une douce chaleur envahit mon corps. Je devrais boire plus souvent quand j'ai des problèmes. Ou avoir moins de problèmes.

J'aimerais savoir ce que je veux. Je fixe la cheminée vierge de flamme et me concentre. Je veux être une de ces héroïnes silencieuses qui n'envoient pas les coups mais ne détournent pas le regard. Je fantasme une silhouette encapuchonnée dans l'ombre et baisse les yeux. Bel échec, mon amie.

Je me lève sans déranger Lupin que j'apprendrais à appeler Remus. Passe deux doigts dans les boucles abondantes de Lily comme pour lui porter chance. Pour la protéger.

Il n'y a jamais eu quelqu'un pour me promettre la sécurité. Je crois au hasard et aux malédictions. Cas contraire, je crois aussi aux bénédictions.

* * *

Je monte jusqu'à la volière où l'on voit le soleil qui perce par-dessus les collines d'Ecosse. Les oiseaux piaillent, hululent. Je m'adosse au mur et sors de ma besace un parchemin. Une plume pour écrire. Elle est neuve et elle est bleue. J'écris et je rature, je fais des taches rondes et lisses. Je m'excuse car je ne compte pas changer de parchemin. Je dessine des personnages souriants dans la marge. Je m'explique, je signe « la fille du café ». Il sait mon nom mais des filles, il doit en rencontrer beaucoup. J'aime les lettres piégées, c'est beaucoup mieux qu'une bombe. Un parchemin ne tue personne, il raconte juste de jolies choses. Benjamin ne sait pas pour mon escapade dans la crasse, il se souvient de la jolie fille avec ses copines. Il ne sait pas combien je dors mal.

J'aurais pu mourir mais je ne pense pas que ça fasse bien dans un début de correspondance.

Mon hibou part tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin. Je me demande s'il existe des héros qui ne meurent jamais, sur qui le temps n'a pas d'effets.

La volière est toute en pierre grise, elles sont alignées. Les cages des bestioles sont alignées devant le matin qui rayonne. J'ai une interrogation en Histoire de la magie. Je m'en moque. Quand est-ce que tout le tintamarre scolaire est-il devenu un simple bourdonnement agaçant ? Quand j'ai vu Bellatrix ? Quand elle s'est approchée de Sirius, jubilant de sa puissance ? Quand j'ai vu le sang sur ma robe ? La lueur folle dans les yeux des Mangemorts ? Regulus, un gamin, qui n'avait rien à faire là ? Tant de faille comme des petits cailloux qui font barrage à la rivière. Je pars.

Je me sens en dehors de ce petit corps,_ mon_ petit corps. Le sac sur l'épaule, les devoirs à rendre. Meredith qui conte comme une machine enregistreuse sans la voix monotone, sa soirée avec Croupton. Je passe ensuite à Dorcas et sa voix, à elle, me fait penser à celle des haut-parleurs dans les gares. Douce suivi d'un jingle insupportable. Le jingle, c'est Meredith. Moi, je n'ai rien à raconter. Ni ma soirée à Gryffondor ni mon passage à la volière. Elles ont bien vu que je n'étais pas dans mon lit, ce matin, elles ne me demandent pas de détails. Quand je marche, je sens le regard de Meredith à l'endroit où se trouvait la tâche et je me demande si elle l'a dit à Dorcas.

Je croise Sirius et je change de couloir. Je croise Lily et elle me sourit. Je croise Barty et il réfléchit.

* * *

Puis je croise Regulus.

Il me saute dessus. Baguette sur ma poitrine. Sur mon cœur, bouillonnant de sang et je me demande si à trop faire affaire avec la magie noire, je n'ai pas attrapé une maladie incurable. Rare et dangereuse car quand le sortilège part, je ne me défends pas. Je n'ai pas mal non plus, mon corps ne doit pas vouloir dépasser un certain seuil de douleur.

J'entends une mâchoire qui rencontre le sol. Violemment. Je parie qu'elle est cassée.

Je ne me relève pas parce que je suis trop bien à terre. Un héros à terre, on le glorifie, on l'idolâtre comme un soldat tombé au combat. Je ne suis pas morte mais comme je veux qu'on me rende hommage, je fais semblant.

Je suis obligé de me relever quand on me remet sur pieds de force. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir le sang bordeaux qui macule le passage. Il s'écoule de la bouche de Regulus. Visqueux et en quantité.

— Il va mourir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. J'ai eu peur. Terrifiée à l'idée qu'on puisse m'accuser de meurtre. Je m'agrippe à la personne qui me soutient. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais là n'est pas l'important. Dumbledore arrive, sa barbe argentée et ses yeux tout furieux. Quand il parle sa voix est mesuré, inquisitrice mais pas sèche. Je sens qu'on s'éloigne de moi. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on me laisse seule avec le cadavre en devenir de Regulus. Je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban. Je ne veux pas, veux pas. Puis Pomfresh arrive, aide le mort à se lever. Il se lève et marche. Je ne crois pas aux revenants alors Regulus vivra.

Je ne desserre pas ma prise autour de l'inconnu. Je découvre qu'on avance. Je ne sais pas comment je marche. Où je vais. Avec qui. Pourquoi. Se succèdent couloir, gargouille, porte, escalier. Puis un bureau et la personne qui m'a aidé s'assoit. J'aimerais bien faire de même mais j'ai peur de disparaitre si je la lâche. Alors je m'assieds sur ses genoux. En équilibre précaire. En face de moi, le directeur m'observe à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

— Mr Black, que s'est-il passé ?

— Il l'a attaqué, je l'ai poussé.

— Ainsi le sort a été dévié et la mâchoire de votre frère, brisé.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur la conversation entre Sirius et Dumbledore. Je plisse les yeux sous l'effort. J'ai mal au crâne.

— Dommage collatéral. réponds Sirius

Je rigole à m'en couper la respiration. « Dommage collatéral », le sang sur le sol. « Dommage collatéral », le rire dément de Bellatrix ? Je ricane, je glousse, je m'essouffle.

Je me penche vers Dumbledore qui me dévisage avec sérieux. Plus près, encore un peu et je lui souffle. Je lui déballe mon secret avec une mine de conspiratrice. Moi aussi, je peux être sérieuse.

— Je crois, très sérieusement monsieur, que Regulus me déteste, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sirius s'esclaffe et me serre contre lui, je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il dit. « Quel secret ! […] Regulus a voulu te tuer […] Te reposer, dormir. […] Tu dérailles Grace »

Je pense aux trains qui déraillent, qui tuent tous les passagers. Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi Sirius veut-il que je sorte des rails ? Je ne suis pas une locomotive.

Dumbledore me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus et je m'endors. D'un coup. A bien y réfléchir je crois qu'il m'a jeté un sort.

* * *

Finalement pendant mon sommeil artificiel, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. J'ai pensé à Regulus qui n'était pas mort, juste abimé. A Sirius qui l'a attaqué, à ses mains pleines de sang qui m'ont soulevé. Au rayon vert qui m'a frôlé. Hier je dormais comme une bienheureuse alcoolique nourrie aux cookies. Aujourd'hui, je dors comme une héroïne : j'ai failli mourir deux fois en deux jours, cela raccourcit mon espérance de vie de moitié. Je pense que Regulus n'a pas voulu me tuer, qu'il a voulu obéir aux ordres. Clairement l'ordre était ma mort.

J'ai trouvé ma réponse. Il n'y a pas d'héros immortel. Un héros meurt jeune. Personne ne survit à ses actes. Je ne veux plus être une héroïne alors, demain, je laisserais Sirius faire son Gryffondor. Il pourra sauver des gens, mourir bravement. Moi, je veux vivre alors j'habillerais mon plus beau sourire et j'irais voir Benjamin.

Si les héros sont des légendes, c'est qu'ils sont tous déjà morts.

* * *

**Voilà, its finish. Le découpage n'est pas très net mais je dois vraiment aller me coucher. Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Les personnages, l'action, l'écriture ? Laissez une review même de 2 mots ! Gros bisous merci d'avoir lu.**

**Bonne nuit**


	10. Peril

**Coucou tout le monde, vous passez un bon Week-end ? Voici le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaira car il n'ya pas beaucoup d'action. Un portrait psychologique de Grace et un récit un peu épistolaire. Je vais refaire le résumé de la fic donc ne vous étonnez pas. Merci à EmilyBlack1293 à qui je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre : merci à toi ! Pour les autres, les inconnus ou les oubliés, Buttercup-61 et les nombreux guests : Merci beaucoup, je vous aime.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Peril**

Je n'ai jamais connu le danger. Pas de peur, jamais je ne suis tombé dans l'escalier et quand j'ai chuté de mon balai, ma mère m'a rattrapé. Je n'ai jamais eu ce pressentiment qui enserre le ventre et qui noue la gorge. L'impression de ne plus pouvoir parler sans mourir foudroyé. La peur latente qui guette dans la douce obscurité que comme dans la forte lumière. Le danger appelle le sang, la mort comme un cadavre s'entoure de mouches.

Dumbledore est la seule personne à m'éviter ce sentiment d'insécurité permanent. Il s'assoit en face de moi, me propose un bonbon au citron. Je décline, je déteste l'acidité de cet agrume. Il me raconte des anecdotes, me donne mon courrier puisque les hiboux ne sont pas autorisés à rentrer dans l'infirmerie.

La plupart du temps, il passe une demi-heure à mes côtés. Enfin, à la fin, il me parle de Regulus. Ou de Sirius. La guerre, la mort. Il me parle du sujet qui l'intéresse réellement. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur le timbre de sa voix. Je n'essaye pas de comprendre le sens de ses paroles, je les laisse sombrer en moi. Discours naufragés. Je respire calmement et je me redresse seulement quand il a achevé sa tirade. Il ne me pose pas de questions, ne demande pas mon intervention. Il sourit et s'en va.

Cela fait une semaine. Le pressentiment de danger ne s'efface pas. Il s'accrue.

* * *

**« La vie dangereuse est là, au milieu des miracles. » Maurice Blanchard.**

* * *

J'ai des paniers de confiserie sur ma table de chevet. Des petits mots aussi, des lettres qui s'empilent comme une tour sans fin. Aujourd'hui la récolte est de deux. Mes parents et Benjamin. Le premier jour de ma convalescence, j'ai demandé au directeur ce qu'il avait dit à mes parents. Il m'a répondu les avoir informés d'une grosse crise de stress post-examen doublée d'une grippe carabiné. « Votre père est moldu » s'est-il justifié. Mon père ne fait pas partie du monde magique alors il lui est interdit de savoir que sa fille vit en plein milieu d'une guerre. Ce mensonge me permet d'étayer mon style. D'imaginer, d'inventer ma vie si la guerre n'était pas là. Si Regulus n'avait pas tenté de me tuer.

« Quelle belle journée, si tu voyais le lac ! J'ai proposé à Meredith d'aller faire du shopping lors de la prochaine sortie. En plus j'ai besoin d'un nouveau set de parchemin. Avec tout mon amour ta fille. PS : dis à maman que je l'aime et que je partagerais volontiers mes friandises aux prochaines vacances »

Mensonge, brillant et maculée. Mensonge blanc. Mensonge, mensonge et j'ai besoin de me masser les tempes. Ma plume tombe sur les draps et je mets la lettre dans une enveloppe. Expédiée. Je passe de Benjamin, ce drôle de garçon solaire qui ne sait rien de la guerre. Un peu grand, un peu maladroit.

Dans sa première lettre, il m'appelle par mon prénom « Grace ». Il me décrit le contexte dans lequel il écrit : sa patronne du nom d'Indiana qui siffle en attendant les clients. Lui, nettoie les machines à élixir magiques. Il est assis sur le comptoir et j'ai presque l'illusion d'y être.

Sa lettre est à son image. Lumineuse, un moment en dehors de mon monde. Il n'y parle ni de sang, ni de larmes. L'attaque de « La tête de Sanglier » est rapidement évoquée. « Un pub a été mis sans dessus-dessous, nous aurons plus de clients ces prochains jours ». Il a embrayé sur cette petite sorcière qui boit quotidiennement son lait à la paille. Je me souviens avoir fait une rechute. Me rappelle avoir pali, avoir demandé à Pomfresh une potion d'apaisement. Une fois l'esprit clair, j'ai fini ma lecture par « j'espère que tu pourras venir un de ces jours, je te préparerais un thé à la citrouille extraordinaire. Benjamin. »

J'ai répondu. Court. Lui ait annoncé mon accident comme une « bagarre qui a dérapé ». Je n'ai ni prononcé de nom, ni de Maison. Je me suis inspiré de sa joyeuse missive. J'en ai aspiré l'essentiel pour le recracher dans ma lettre. J'ai signé « La fille du café ».

Je ne comprends toujours pas, une semaine après, comment ce garçon peut-il tout ignorer de la guerre ? Par quels subterfuges peut-il faire l'impasse ? 168 heures plus tard, je ne sais toujours pas. Je laisse tomber, se noyer les mystères.

A l'instant, j'ai à peine décacheté l'enveloppe que je perçois les effluves de crèmes. Je passe mes doigts sur le parchemin lisse. L'écriture est lisible, d'une encre noire de bonne qualité.

« A la fille du café, la seule qui s'appelle Grace.

Comment vas-tu ? Tu sors bientôt non ? Une semaine c'est long, je pense que tu en dis moins que réellement. En tout cas, j'aime te croire en pleine forme sur tes deux jambes à courir après les escaliers mobiles du château. Je t'annonce officiellement que le prix de la tartelette à la Patacitrouille a baissé de deux mornilles. Sortons le champagne ! Plus sérieusement, Indiana est dépassé. Si tu veux te faire un peu d'argent le week-end, tu sais à quelle porte sonner. Je serais ravi de te voir dans l'uniforme. La toque à plumes doit te donner un charme fou. Entre le pivert et la colombe. Tu as quelqu'un pour te prendre les cours ? Meredith ou Dorcas, tes deux amies ? D'autre inconnues ? Il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi ton amie se cachait sous la table, c'est suspect. Comment va cette charmante Mcgonagall ? J'ai entendu dire qu'une certaine Jane Hepburn enseignait à Poudlard, c'est vrai ? Il faut que je te laisse, des tasses enchantées lévitent partout dans le salon. Je vais devoir m'activer pour toutes les récupérer.

Benjamin, serveur désespéré, t'envoie tous ses sourires épuisés.

PS : Pense à moi quand tu verras une tasse.

PPS : Pas trop quand même. Juste un peu. Reposes-toi. »

Je souris en l'imaginant dépassé par les évènements. Son costume tout chiffonné et son rire qui sonne de travers. Je repose la missive. La tête calée sur l'oreiller quand la porte s'ouvre. Dans l'encadrement s'annoncent Dorcas et Marlène, Lily et Meredith. Elles ont toutes le sourire et se rapprochent comme des petits soleils gravitant autour d'une même planète.

* * *

Je ne supporte pas de les voir. Je ne supporte plus le monde. La peur revient me gonfler le ventre comme si l'anxiété avait remplacé mon oxygène. Mes poings sont crispés sur le matelas. Seul le regard de Dorcas qui me chauffe la peau me maintient à la surface. Elle a les bras croisés, ses yeux plissés. La mine mauvaise qui annonce des problèmes. Je jette un regard à mes deux autres amies. Leurs visages sont compatissants.

— Grace, tu vas sortir de ce repaire à mourant.

Je hausse un sourcil face à sa colère froide. Elle ne laisse rien paraître mais je la pratique suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que mon état l'agace. L'irrite. Elle arpente la petite pièce, ses cheveux courts battants dans son cou.

— Il est hors de question que tu te laisses abrutir plus longtemps par quelconques potions et somnifères ! Hors de question que tu te terres plus longtemps coupé du monde ! Il y a une fête chez les Gryffondors, ce soir. Tu vas nous accompagner ! Tu vas oublier ces derniers jours et réapprendre à vivre, compris ?

Son ton est catégorique. Elle ressemble à une militaire. Une soldate envoyée au front avec la même vigueur dans ses propos. Je souris mais je frissonne, simultanément.

— Non.

Je n'ai pas été brusque. Ma réponse s'échappe comme un filet de voix. Douce comme un refus délicat. Lily décroise les jambes, passe une main dans ses boucles rousses et replie les jambes. Meredith se mord la lèvre inférieure, elle retient de peu un rictus. J'ai dit la mauvaise réponse, la tempête se prépare.

— Non ? Non ! tonne la voix de mon amie. Si, si. J'ai organisé ta sortie avec Dumbledore. L'entrainement commence maintenant et il va être dur et périlleux. Ton endurance va être mise à l'épreuve ma petite. Depuis combien de temps n'a tu pas senti le soleil sur ta peau ? Porter autre chose que cette immonde blouse ? Danser, rire ? Sortir ? Retourner voir ce petit serveur, celui de l'autre jour à qui tu plais ?

— On s'écrit, je l'interromps.

Elle s'arrête, figée de surprise mais se reprend vite et balaie mon argument d'un mouvement dédaigneux du poignet.

— Correspondance enflammée ? Je te parle du vrai, du _Real in-life _! Ne m'interromps plus et ne me réponds plus par un odieux non ! Compris ? Par Salazar, nous avons du travail !

Lily rit et je me rends compte que ce son m'a manqué. Meredith m'extirpe de mes draps pendant que ses acolytes débarrassent ma table de mes réserves. Marlène jette un coup d'œil à mes échanges avec le jeune serveur et m'adresse un clin d'œil. Elle les relie ensemble d'un sortilège et les fait voler à sa suite. Je traverse les couloirs glacés, uniquement vêtue de ma robe en papier. Je découvre que je déborde d'énergie et que mes pensées, sorties de mon brouillard léthargique, sont étonnamment légères.

* * *

Nous rentrons dans la Salle Commune des rouge et or. Je vois les Maraudeurs qui décorent la salle pour la soirée. Remus et James font surgir des cotillons de leurs baguettes, Pettigrow installe le buffet et Sirius, le plus grand, accroche une banderole. Quand je passe le portrait, le temps s'arrête. Il faut un passage à vide. Je resserre les pans de mon habit que je suspecte d'être légèrement transparent. Je maudis l'infirmerie.

Soudain James se jette sur moi, m'embrasse sur les deux joues. Confuse je questionne Lily du regard et elle hausse les épaules du regard. Apparemment mon jugement a été révisé. Mon absence remarquée. Remus, plus réservé, me tend une main amicale que j'accepte. Sirius se retourne. Un peu trop vite car la bannière s'écroule. Par réflexe, je sors ma baguette et elle s'envole pour se fixer au plafond. Le Maraudeur me remercie d'un sourire et je me concentre pour refouler les pensées qui me viennent. Je me sens faiblir mais dans mon dos, la main de la jolie Gryffondor rousse me soutient. Sirius descend de son escabeau et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux et réprime un début de rire. Je me sens si transparente, si visible. Exposée. Il me serre avec maladresse comme si mon corps avait rétréci, maigri. Je n'ai que très peu mangé pendant mon séjour chez Pomfresh. Nourri à la potion et au sérum. Il dépose un léger baiser sur ma tempe et son étreinte me fait l'effet d'une thérapie douce. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Je crois que je pleure, les larmes viennent couler sur la robe de mon ami. Je pleure parce que je réalise que son absence m'avait amputée d'une personne sur qui compter. Je voulais m'éloigner de lui mais ce fut une erreur. Pourquoi délaisser les personnes qui peuvent vous sauver ? De vous-même comme des autres. Ici réside le véritable danger. Sans me vanter, je crois l'avoir affronté.

La robe que me présente Marlène est jolie. Violette, longue et s'étale en corolle à mes pieds. Je l'enfile et le constat est immédiat : elle est trop grande. Je flotte à la taille et mes bras pâles font songer à ceux d'un cadavre. En dépliant les doigts, je vois mes veines en relief. Meredith pince les lèvres et s'agite avec sa baguette. Je sens le tissu vibrer contre mes jambes, il vole. Je ferme les yeux quand la soie me chatouille les bras. Je suis dans un ouragan de violet lilas.

Enfin, tout se stoppe. Je vacille sous le manque de mouvement et m'observe dans le miroir. La robe est parfaitement ajustée. Ma taille fine est serrée dans le tissu, les chutes de soies tombent plus bas sur mes épaules. Je serais presque jolie.

Presque. Mon visage est creusé, les cernes crient sous mes yeux. Mes cheveux sont ternes, ils ont perdu l'éclat qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Dorcas surprend mon regard et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je reprends l'habitude de frotter mon corps, le savon pénétre dans mon épiderme. L'eau chaude glisse et le shampoing me brûle les yeux. Je m'acharne jusqu'à ce que ma peau soit rougie, mes cheveux brillants et mes muscles détendus. Quand je m'assieds sur le lit de Marlène, je suis nouvelle.

J'ai longtemps regardé mes cendres disparaitre dans le siphon de la douche.

* * *

Les filles me maquillent, me mettent des ombres qui n'existent pas, m'inventent des couleurs qu'elles étalent sur mes joues. Je me prête au jeu, je souris. Elles font flotter mes cheveux dans mon dos.

L'inconsistance me guette quand je descends les escaliers. La salle dégage une lumière tamisée. Sont invités, principalement des Gryffondors. Les équipes de Quidditch de Poufssoufle et Serdaigles sont également présentes. Pas de Serpentard, nous somme les seules.

Je vois tous ces gens qui balancent leurs corps doucement. Je suis immobile. Trop loin de cette frivolité, un éclat dans yeux comme un morceau d'obus. Je respire et je me sens détachée. Envolée. Loin du sol, loin de la foule au regard hypnotique. Ectoplasme, fantôme. Absence.

Je me demande ce que j'ai loupé pendant une semaine. Lily est penchée contre James Potter. Ces yeux verts sont un phare dans l'obscurité. Meredith danse comme ces princesses orientales qui finissent par vivre la langue coupée. Dorcas et Marlène sont là puis ailleurs. Moi sur mes quelques marches, je cherche Sirius des yeux. Lui, me trouve. Je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour être si concret alors que je m'oublie. Sirius est facétieux.

Je regarde le danger qui ressort encore mieux dans le relief de la douce musique. On s'écarte de la guerre avec violence. Les actes inconscients, c'est pire que le reste. Ces gestes, cette fête dévorent l'insouciance. On danse pour éloigner la mort, pour s'éloigner de la mort. Sirius s'avance à hauteur de mes yeux.

Les siens sont graves et son sourire trop large. Le danger va tous nous faire tomber. Effet domino.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! On se reverra pour le chapitre 11 ! Les amis merci encore pour votre soutien intersidérale, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, grande critique ou petit mot. Merci mille fois**


	11. Alone

**Hey tout le monde ! J'ai posté le chapitre 10 mais n'ayant eu aucun retour j'ai préféré attendre un peu pour poster le 11 qui est pourtant écrit depuis samedi ! J'ai vraiment été inspiré pour une fois donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci mille fois à ceux qui me suivent, qui lisent et qui aiment ça !**

**Disclaimer : J'emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas massacrer l'histoire de J.K Rowling**

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Alone**

Souvent je me réveille seule. Pas seule dans mon lit mais dans ma tête. Se réveiller un matin, ne plus savoir pourquoi l'on est là, dans quel but avec un sentiment d'oubli qui vous broie les côtes. Dans ce cas, je me lève. Je prends une douche, je regarde le soleil fondre derrière les nuages et je ris, qu'est-ce que c'est beau d'être seule. Comme un beau tableau ou une vieille bouteille descendue d'une cave française. J'écarte mes doigts devant la main qui s'étend d'ombres dorées. Etre seule, c'est avoir la possibilité de vivre un infini de vie, j'aimerais trouver la mienne dans cette solitude jaunie.

* * *

**« Il est plus d'un silence, il est plus d'une nuit Car chaque solitude a son propre mystère. » Sully Prudhomme.**

* * *

Je dévale les marches alertées par les cris. Par le fracas d'une table. Mon pied a à peine effleuré le sol qu'une chaise va s'exploser contre un mur. Je regarde effarée les débris tomber à terre. Doucement comme si toute violence leur avait été retirée.

— Fini Barty ! Terminé ! Va ramper aux pieds de tes amis !

Meredith est furieuse, je vois la rage qui dilate ses pupilles. Elle ne pleure pas mais ses mains s'agitent sans savoir à quoi s'occuper. Elle hurle, ces paroles sont incompréhensibles. Bartemius Croupton lui fait face, les yeux agrandis par la surprise avec son éternel rictus de vainqueur plaqué au visage. Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement amusé, je sens sa colère froide qui tend ses traits. Je me demande lequel des deux à fait de la Salle commune, une pièce rasée par les bombes. Je longe les murs, je ferme les yeux. Mauvais timing. Où est donc Dorcas ? S'est-elle enfuie avant l'apocalypse ? Il faut que je la retrouve mais avant il faut sortir d'ici. Tellement prise dans leurs haines écumantes qu'ils ne me voient pas. Croupton murmure, il n'essaye pas d'obtenir le pardon de mon amie, simplement sa compréhension. Il veut la rallier à sa cause. Je flanche, j'ai atteint la porte. Il ne tient qu'à moi de sortir, de fuir. Pourtant.

— Le seigneur des ténèbres est la clef. La délivrance, je pourrais te couvrir de gloire. Tu diras vouloir aller au théâtre, nous irons. Dans les loges d'honneurs car nous aurons gagné. Te donner des bijoux, dire ton nom juste pour voir la réaction des manants. De cette foule populaire à qui tu pourras donner des pièces parce que tu es douce. Douce et agréable, riche et puissante.

Meredith ne dit rien, je sais qu'elle a le sang qui se glace à la possibilité d'accepter. J'ai les bras qui m'en tombe à la possibilité qu'elle accepte. J'ai une main posée sur la tapisserie, l'autre le long du corps.

— Tu tomberas et je ne te suivrais pas, dit-elle et elle s'éclaircit la voix. Je ne te suivrais pas parce que je m'aime plus que je ne t'aime.

Je baisse les yeux. Mon corps se relâche. Discrètement, je passe le portrait. Il ne s'est pas encore refermé derrière moi que j'entends :

— Tu m'aimes.

Dans cette constatation tranquille, je vois la victoire de Croupton. Une affirmation de tout ce qu'il attendait. Un reste de sentiment éborgné au creux d'une conversation. Une nouvelle faiblesse à exploiter. Il sort et me voit. Son sourire est ténu mais existant. L'enfer a bel et bien déposé ses messagers sur terre.

Le déjeuner passe mal, vite englouti, laisse un poids de plomb dans mon estomac. Meredith arrive. Elle est d'un calme olympien presque surnaturelle. Elle parle avec Dorcas sur ce ton détaché qui n'appartient qu'à elle. Plus léger que l'air, sans fissure.

— Barty et moi avons rompu.

Hochement de tête, mines peu compatissantes. Les « ça s'arrangera » « il ne te méritait pas » ne sont pas de sortis. Ces mots sont réservés aux histoires ordinaires. L'idylle d'un futur Mangemort en pleine guerre n'a rien que l'on qualifierait de banal. C'est comme si cette aventure n'avait pas posé son point final. Je vois le sourire confiant que Croupton adresse à mon amie et mon cœur se serre.

Samedi. Jour de match entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Il pleut, beaucoup. James et Sirius sont tendus. Ils ne mangent pas et le capitaine de l'équipe n'a même pas une blague en réserve pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je prévois de sécher le match et de descendre au village. Les éclairs qui crèvent le ciel m'inquiètent un peu mais sans plus. Je regarde mon assiette, elle fait le tiers de ce que je mangeais auparavant. Avant ma confrontation avec Regulus. La nuit j'ai du mal à dormir alors je laisse ma baguette allumée. J'ai peur que les ténèbres ne dévoilent en leur sein un Mangemort. Marlène et Lily lisent le Daily Prophet. La une annonce un « véritable massacre dans un quartier moldu de Londres ». La jolie rousse se mord la lèvre. Du sang perle, je respire profondément. Sang, sang, sang. Rouge bordeaux qui abime le sol, macule mes ongles. Un train, un couloir, un pub. Séance privée d'un film que je suis la seule à voir. Je glisse doucement, Remus, à côté de moi, m'attrape.

— Je ne sais pas si Grace va bien. dit-il

— C'est le sang, déclare Dorcas de sa voix autoritaire, essuie-toi Lily.

Cette dernière rougit furieusement avant de s'exécuter. Je reprends mes esprits, m'excuse. La préfète de Gryffondor m'assure que ce n'est rien. Je lui souris en retour mais mon faible regard s'attarde sur une brochure qui dépasse de son sac. Un prospectus d'information. « Vous voulez sauver des vies ? Arrêter des criminels notoires ? Confronter des mages noirs à la justice ? Devenez Auror ». Je bats des cils plusieurs fois devant le logo du Ministère sur fond orange. Auror.

— Tu veux devenir Auror, Lily ?

Elle se tourne avec agitation vers moi, nullement départie de son sourire. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et tousse un peu avant de répondre.

— Oui ! elle relève légèrement le menton, fière. Avec la guerre, il faut des gens pour défendre la population.

— Des moldus, qui pourraient très bien être tes parents, ont été assassinés et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux que d'aggraver ton cas et devenir Auror.

Elle tremble, de ses pointes fourchues, elle tremble. James me regarde, je hausse un sourcil.

— Je veux devenir Auror pour éviter que ce genre de phénomènes ne se reproduise mais toi, Grace que veux-tu faire ?

La deuxième partie de sa réponse est aigre, sa voix légèrement moqueuse. Sirius me regarde, il attend ma réponse. Comme tous les autres. Je ne leur donnerai pas cette chance.

Je me lève.

— Moi, je veux survivre à cette guerre.

* * *

Courant d'air, je file. Je monte dans une calèche et débarque au cœur de Pré-Au-Lard. La pluie bat à mes oreilles. Mon uniforme et ma cape ne me protègent pas suffisamment des intempéries. Je ne suis à l'abri de rien. Ni du monde ni de ceux qui le peuplent. « La plume enchantée » en vue, je pénètre dans le café. Il y a peu de clients, quelques grands-mères en ciré imperméables. Des demoiselles aux lèvres pleines. Benjamin est au comptoir, il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Je ricane, on dirait James.

Je m'approche quand il me voit, un sourire illumine son regard. Ses boucles châtains sont dans un terrible état.

— Tu as du sucre dans les cheveux. Je l'informe

— On a eu une mutinerie de la part des sucriers volants, s'excuse-t-il.

— Après les tasses, les sucriers ! C'est la révolte de la vaisselle ! je ris.

Indiana apparaît dans le salon, Benjamin se précipite vers elle, il semble négocier la fin de sa journée. Elle lui jette une moue ennuyée puis me regarde. Elle me sourit et acquiesce. Le jeune serveur revient vers moi, tout content.

— Elle va mettre Franklin à ma place. On peut y aller.

– Aller où ?

— Tu ne veux pas aller faire un tour.

Je regarde par la fenêtre, la tempête s'est intensifiée. Il suit mon regard et grimace.

— On ne va pas rester dans le café où je travaille.

— Tu n'es pas en service.

Le jeune homme me cède et je commande un chocolat à la crème servi par un de ses collègues. Il semble trouver la situation très jubilatoire. Il me parle beaucoup, son visage expressif me mime ses histoires. Comiques, géantes, un brin triste, douce. Je ponctue ses récits de remarques et il s'esclaffe de temps en temps.

Je ne sais pas quel dieu s'amuse à faire de ma vie un parcours d'obstacles. J'enjambe les problèmes, je percute deux ou trois barrières. Je reste sur le parcours, essoufflée et désorientée puis quand je reprends ma route. Je m'oxygène.

Enfin c'est un cycle infini.

— Tu veux faire quoi après Poudlard ?

Je plonge la tête dans ma boisson. Je me brûle quand le liquide passe dans ma gorge. Je bois du feu liquide qui me détruit de l'intérieur.

— Je ne sais pas.

Des aveux désagréables. Pitoyable, la vérité comme une grande claque dans la figure. Je n'y aie jamais vraiment pensé. Quand on passe une semaine entière dans un lit aux draps immaculés à boire potions sur potions, on a vraiment beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir.

Le seul problème c'est que le sang s'alignait sur des images de Bellatrix riant tête renversée. Vous ne pensez pas au futur quand vous pensez être mort ou disparu dans un an tout au mieux.

Benjamin ébouriffe mes cheveux, il me regarde du fond de ses yeux. Pas avec la surface mais dans les profondeurs ? Comment je le sais ? Il y a cette sagesse que l'on entraperçoit chez les moines, celles qui prouvent que l'on a vécu mille vies. Cette petite lumière, je la voie quand il me regarde.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

Je soupire intérieurement, rien n'est jamais grave. Rien n'est jamais important. Aucune chose au-dessus d'une autre.

— Si j'avais pu, je me serais battu.

Je le regarde fixement, ma rétine brulée par ces sornettes. Je l'étude comme s'il s'agissait d'une rune complexe.

— Pardon ? Tu voudrais te battre, toi, contre quoi ?

J'ai conscience d'avoir laissé flotter dans l'air ce relent d'agressivité qui stimule ma peau comme le sang chez le requin.

On en revient toujours à la base. Le sang métaphorique.

— Me battre contre les Mangemorts ! La guerre ça te dit quelque chose ?

Son ton est amusé. Amusant, encore une bonne blague. Je flanche, ma nuque tombe sur la banquette, je ferme les yeux. Je serre ma langue entre mes dents. Pour ne pas hurler d'effroi, ne pas m'indigner. Envenimer le café.

— Pourquoi ? Que te dit la guerre à toi ?

Parce que la guerre elle murmure. Elle glisse des prières chez les gens qui attendent avec angoisse. Elle déclare « mort » devant les tombés au combat. Elle rit hystérique après ça. La guerre. La guerre. Allégorie de Bellatrix Black, Guerre est folle. Guerre veut tuer, veut venger. Guerre enrage. Guerre gagne.

— La guerre, elle ne m'a rien pris. Je n'ai jamais vu un cadavre mais je sais les imaginer. Un mort avec un visage bleu, des yeux encore grands ouverts sur le monde qui ne regardent plus rien. Je veux me battre pour la vie, pour tout ce que la guerre aurait pu me voler.

Je songe à ses paroles étrangères. Ce sont-elles perdues en chemin ? A qui appartiennent-elles ? Je veux les arracher, les serrer si forts jusqu'à ce que chaque lettre explose.

— La guerre ne t'a pas épargnée. Je sais ce que tu ne me dis pas.

Je vais lui arracher ses mots et sa langue avec. Il y aurait un grand trou dans sa bouche, très peu esthétique. Soudain je vois Jane Hepburn et ses cicatrices, sa lèvre boursoufflée. Soucis d'esthétisme inavoué. Irréparable.

— Comment connais-tu Jane Hepburn ?

J'essaye de visualiser Benjamin et mon professeur côte à côte. Risible, image mal imbriquée.

Il sourit.

— Elle a travaillé avec moi

* * *

Je m'esclaffe. Jane Hepburn dans un café ? A servir des clients ?

— Dans un café, une succursale. Elle est arrivée, 15 piges à tout casser alors qu'on lui en donnait moins. Elle a demandé un travail. Elle a été embauchée par la simple bénédiction de Merlin. Elle était trop impulsive. Trop nerveuse. Elle a été renvoyée.

J'envisage la jeune femme sous un autre angle, une fillette noueuse à la peau blanche et aux cheveux noirs de jais. Ses yeux obscurs. Une gamine à la lèvre fendue. Oubli. Elle n'a sans doute pas encore des cicatrices.

Une gamine.

— Elle est déjà brisée ? je questionne.

Il me regarde grave, son costume lui colle au corps. Ses yeux sont plus gris que bleus en cet instant. Le voile opaque des souvenirs atténue la couleur.

— Elle est plus vieille que moi. Ma tante possède un café. On était en plein été, elle s'agitait. Elle parlait souvent de guerre, de crimes. Je l'écoutais et je rangeais ses divagations dans le tiroir réservé aux fables.

La guerre avait déjà frappé Jane Hepburn. Une fillette. Le début de ses insomnies. Personne ne la croit. Personne ne l'écoute. Benjamin distraitement mais il oublie vite.

— Quand elle est partie, je lui aie demandé où elle comptait aller, si quelqu'un l'attendait quelque part.

Je me retrouve dans cette esquisse d'enfants. Je l'imagine à un croisement. Déposée par le hasard, solitaire. La peau translucide et les yeux trop grands de ces yeux d'enfants qui cherchent une innocence. Je demande à Benjamin ce qu'elle lui a répondu.

— J'irais là où me porte le vent. Faire prostituée dans la rue, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.

Il se souvient des mots de Jane comme d'une poésie apprise par cœur.

— Quand la nuit tombait, poursuis le jeune homme, je lui écrivais des longues lettres pour savoir comment elle allait, si elle survivait à sa nature fougueuse. A 17 ans, elle écrivait une dernière lettre : elle rentrait en formation pour devenir Elite.

Je remarque soudain un détail. Un grain dans le rouage qui me choque, qui m'éblouis.

— Elle n'est jamais allé à Poudlard.

— Elle a dû recevoir sa lettre mais elle n'y est jamais allé, non.

Comment peut-on priver une enfant de Poudlard ? Lui laisser Solitude et Esprit comme seule compagnie ? Et Guerre qui se ramène. Le chaos, la peur. Elle n'a jamais rien eu alors peut-être que si elle résiste si bien aux ténèbres, c'est qu'elle n'a rien à leur opposer. Aucune combativité, c'est cela qui fait sa force.

Je l'imagine blottie dans sa solitude. A moitié nourrie de rêves. Qu'a-t-elle fait avant d'arriver au café ? Surtout qu'a-t-elle fait après ? Ses années d'errance, sa formation. Sa guerre. Toute sa vie semble faire partie de la scène, de la bataille. Actrice imposée.

La pluie s'est tu dehors. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, remonter le chemin avec mes deux pauvres pieds fondus au mercure. Savoir qui a gagné le match. Partagés leurs allégresses. Voir Lily, voir Meredith. Regarder toute cette solitude dans les yeux.

J'aimerais danser, valser dans un endroit où personne ne me connaît. Le paradis doit, selon moi, ressembler à ça : une grande piste de danse remplie d'inconnus aux visages charmeurs. Du noir complet pour moins faire ressortir les couleurs.

J'ai la hantise du blanc depuis la première fois que j'ai vu du sang.

– Il est tard. Tu veux rentrer ?

— Je devrais.

Je me lève, j'ai fini ma consommation. Je constate que cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas bue d'alcool. La veille de la rentrée. Trois mois voire plus.

— Salue Jane de la part de Benjamin si tu veux des réponses. déclara « mon » serveur.

— Qui te dit que je veux des réponses ? Je n'ai posé aucune question.

— Tu lui ressembles.

Il secoue la tête, son petit sourire dévoile ses dents blanches. J'ouvre la porte. L'air est saturé d'humidité. Le sol tremble encore de l'assaut de la tempête. Benjamin m'a révélé des secrets et la terre a recraché ses vices. Silence.

La porte est close derrière moi. L'enseigne brille doucement. Il m'épie derrière la fenêtre.

Je gravis le chemin en compagnie d'une solitude empruntée aux vieilles histoires. Celles qui laissent une empreinte. L'histoire de Jane me fait marcher de travers, me fait tourner à l'envers. Douce solitude qui tangue.

Les histoires solitaires n'ont aucun trou à combler. Juste des passages en filigranes décousus.

* * *

**Voilà, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, il m'est venu naturellement. J'aimerais après cette fic, évidemment, faire une fiction longue retraçant l'enfance et l'adolescence de Jane Hepburn jusqu'à la fin de sa formation en tant qu'Elite. Que pensez-vous de cette idée, cela vous plairait il de lire une fiction de ce genre ? Laissez-moi une review sur votre réaction face à la rupture de Meredith, les révélations de Benjamin ou encore la scène avec une Lily qui s'affirme. Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitre ? Les paris sont ouverts.**

**Merci beaucoup à mes lecteurs que j'aime jusqu'aux étoiles.**

**By Lges**


	12. Shadow

**Bonjour ! Vous passez un bon Week-end ? Je vous livre le chapitre 12, écrit entre vendredi et aujourd'hui. En trois fois. Drôle de chapitre, enfin bref. J'espère qu'il vous plaîra ! Laissez moi une review pour me dire votre ressenti et je me répète : que pensez vous d'une fanfic racontant l'histoire de Jane Hepburn ? La liriez vous ? Elle est en cours de rédation ( j'ai écrit deux phrases hmm ).**

**Disclaimer : J'aimerais être Rowling mais je ne le suis pas.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Shadow**

Les paupières lourdes. L'encre coule un peu trop sur le parchemin. J'ai dans la bouche, une sensation d'excès. De trop-plein, d'abus. Abusée, la jolie désabusée. Je me souviens encore de tous ces secrets murmurés à mon oreille. Ces morceaux de vie, ces pointillés un brin trop sombres.

Je n'arrive plus à soutenir le regard de Jane Hepburn. Cela me demande trop d'efforts. Pourtant, j'aimerais lui parler. En savoir plus, sur cet été qu'elle a partagé avec Benjamin. Sur le reste, l'obscurité éternelle des petites routes de campagne. La vive lumière des lampadaires glauques de la ville. C'est une enfance trop vide, une jeunesse d'antimatière

_« Tu lui ressembles »_ m'a dit le jeune serveur. Ce n'est pas moi qui ressemble au professeur soucieux qui se tient devant moi. C'est notre monde qui prend le chemin des ombres. Des cauchemars qui dévorent les entrailles de Jane Hepburn.

* * *

**« Il est des gens qui n'embrassent que des ombres ; ceux-là n'ont que l'ombre du bonheur. » William Shakespeare.**

* * *

Je mange, je joue avec ma cuillère. La soupe n'a pas de goût, à peine une douce chaleur. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le plafond. Les nuages gris se découpent sur un ciel blanc. Il va neiger. Nous sommes milieu novembre qui tire sur la fin et j'attends les flocons. Marlène regarde le ciel, elle aussi. Elle cherche des présages comme dans les feuilles de thé ou les boules de cristal. Elle cherche l'espoir et moi, les flocons. J'ai plus de chances qu'elle car, malheureusement, le bonheur ça ne tombe pas du ciel. Les Maraudeurs parlent stratégie. Depuis que l'équipe a perdu le match contre Serdaigle, James est un capitaine intransigeant. Sirius acquiesce, la tête au creux des mains. Il s'en moque, il s'en contrefout. Il ne tient pas debout. Parle James, parle mais personne ne t'écoute.

Nous dérivons. C'est une certitude, un absolu. Nous faisons naufrage.

Lily regarde autour d'elle. Elle guette, elle observe. Elle s'interroge. Toutes les cinq secondes, elle pose ses lèvres contre son verre. Le bascule, le repose. Et recommence. Je ne sais pas où sont Dorcas et Meredith. Je ne sais pas où nous allons, si le gouffre est plus profond là où elles sont partis. Meredith a passé ses deux dernières semaines à gaspiller son énergie. Pliée dans une douce léthargie. Elle fusille Croupton d'un regard meurtrier, elle l'embrasse dans un coin. Elle crache un venin pourpre et laisse son rouge à lèvres carmin sur la joue du Mangemort.

Chaque fois que je croise les yeux infatigables du jeune homme, je ne doute pas qu'il ait gagné. Il ne s'agit ici plus de temps mais de failles.

Dans la cour, on resserre son écharpe, boutonne sa cape. Le vent ne souffle même plus. Il s'est lassé, lui aussi. Nous traversons les couloirs, engoncés dans un courant lourd et glacial. Les temps sont durs, tranchant sur le rebord. Je marche vite, évite les sans issues, prends les escaliers mouvants sans m'interrompre. Je retrouve mes amies devant la salle de Potions. Dorcas me regarde fixement, elle veut parler mais va-t-elle parler ? Elle pince les lèvres, tape des pieds. Fatiguée de ce spectacle de conscience interne, Meredith détourne le regard. Enfin.

— J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore après le cours. me déclare Dorcas.

Elle semble torturée, tiraillée. Un bras d'un côté et une jambe à l'autre bout. Son malaise est si dense, une véritable étoffe que je pourrais toucher.

— Tu sais pourquoi ? je questionne.

— Ma sœur, elle vient d'arriver.

Sèche comme un coup de fouet, la réponse me déséquilibre. Meredith ne dit rien, elle est déjà dans la confidence. Dans les petits papiers. Elle soupire et se demande comment organiser sa journée. Je me recentre sur Dorcas. Le front aussi plissée que la jupe, ses yeux d'encres qui coulent sur ses cernes. Dorcas est bourrée de problèmes qui suintent. Qui s'évacuent par tous les orifices. Si ça continue, il ne restera plus rien d'elle.

Je frissonne. Je me contorsionne. Mon estomac fait un bond. Je veux parler mais Meredith me prend de court.

— Nous t'accompagnerons, déclare-t-elle.

Adjugée, vendue. J'hoche la tête, histoire de croire encore un instant, qu'on me demande mon avis. Je n'avais pas entendu parler d'Adolpha depuis l'incident du café. J'aimerais sourire en y pensant mais j'ai comme une grosse boule coincée en travers de ma gorge. Une accumulation de nuage.

L'heure passe et Slughorm repasse. Chaudron par chaudron, il balaie l'assemblée avec ses petits yeux porcins. Il énonce à demi-mots la soirée pour Noël et jubile. Je ferme les yeux et coupe mes piments avec mon couteau.

La cloche sonne et plus vite que la brise, nous débarquons devant la gargouille du bureau. Un « réglisse » plus tard et le gardien nous cède le passage. Le bureau est plus lumineux que dans mon souvenir. Moins flou et brumeux que dans ma mémoire. Intéressant, comme une agression modifie la perception des choses. Des flammes brûlent à la fois dans l'âtre mais aussi sur le plumage d'un phœnix. Dumbledore, derrière son bureau, nous adresse un sourire chaleureux.

Chaleur, couleur. Tout est là. Le second siège pivote et le froid s'engouffre dans mon cœur. Pourtant le feu et le phœnix sont toujours là. Nullement atteint par ces prunelles assassines.

Adolpha Meadowes.

* * *

Le dos très droit. Son visage blanc et ses yeux noirs, injectés de colère noire. La noblesse dans tous ses états. Ils sont tous sortis du même moule. Black, Meadowes, Croupton, Lestrange, Potter. Cette nonchalance aristocrate qui insuffle une ironie princière dans leurs sourires. Adolpha ne fait pas exception à la règle.

J'aimerais disparaître quand son regard se pose sur moi, gorgé de suffisance. Elle sait que je suis une sang-mêlé. Dorcas a déjà payé pour cela. Pour le reste, elle paiera. Les traits fins, net. Ciselés par la grâce elle-même. Cette femme a l'étrange pouvoir de faire remonter en miroir, l'abject de ma personne. Je vois ses cheveux brillants. Son pouvoir entier résonne dans la pièce. Dans le silence.

Dumbledore prend la parole. Je ne saisis pas tout de suite, ses mots. Hypnotisée par l'ainée Meadowes. Meredith, afin de résister au charme, inspecte minutieusement ses ongles. Dorcas qui est depuis longtemps immunisée, jette un œil polaire sur sa sœur. Dumbledore parle. Phrase entrecoupée de silences. Il n'est même pas question de Dorcas, simplement de bonbons aux citrons. Je refuse par principe. Je ne voudrais pas salir la pureté de ces sucreries avec ma paume qui grouille encore de germes sanglants. Le sang. Je me demande si Adolpha a déjà tué. J'observe sa silhouette, guette son impatience, le fatidique moment où elle va se rebeller contre ce bras de fer qu'a imposé Dumbledore. Le vieil homme la fixe intensément, il bouge les lèvres. Il raconte des histoires, pose des questions. Anecdotiques. Elle y répond par des monosyllabes.

Le temps s'étire. Paresseusement, il s'allonge devant sa cour. Il n'a pas de fin mais il a des failles. Failles spatio-temporels, disent les scientifiques. Je pense qu'effectivement, s'il devait exister un trou dans le temps, je suis tombé dedans. Tout semble infini.

Brusquement j'ai peur de ne jamais quitter ce bureau. De regarder en boucle, l'obscurité s'échapper par volute de la bouche carmin d'Adolpha et les yeux bienveillants de Dumbledore, nous traverser sans fin.

Je voudrais être ailleurs. Dehors, ailleurs. De l'oxygène sain, ailleurs. Les deux adultes parlent de guerre, à présent. Je voudrais vivre ailleurs.

Neige-t-il ? Ou bien, les nuages se sont-ils figés en attendant que nous ressortions de cette entrevue. Vives ou mortes. Je pense au duvet blanc recouvrant le parc, mon esprit s'apaise.

Ensuite, il dérape. Du sang tache le manteau brillant. Je vois l'agitation, les cris et la guerre dans le château. Je secoue la tête pour couper la racine malade qui pousse dans mon cerveau. Dumbledore me regarde.

— Vous allez bien miss Rosenbach ?

J'acquiesce. Avec tous ses pouvoirs de grand mage, il doit savoir que je mens. Je mens parce que j'ai encore des points rouges devant les yeux. Adolpha m'adresse un sourire carnassier. D'une voix posée, presque sans vouloir être effrontée, je lui dis :

— Vous avez tué. Des humains, s'entend.

Le bureau explose d'un souffle nouveau. Une bourrasque d'air frais et j'ai envie de rire. Je me retiens, la jeune femme s'est levée.

— Tes accusations sont graves, gamine !

Je la dévisage, elle porte une robe noire par-dessus un manteau sorcier. Je reconnais la signature d'une prestigieuse boutique du Chemin de Traverse.

— Osez dire que vous n'avez jamais tué un Sang-de-bourbe.

Dumbledore pourrait me reprendre, il gronderait de sa forte voix et chacun rentrerait chez soi. Il ne fait rien, il analyse la scène. Dorcas est horrifiée quand l'insulte sort de ma bouche. Je suis moi-même une créature des bas-fonds. Je représente ce que sa société déteste. Meredith me sourit, elle m'encourage. Meredith aime les affronts, les actes de grands drames. De temps en temps, mon amie regarde l'oiseau de feu. La réincarnation, la renaissance. Pouvoir vivre plusieurs vies, se racheter, oublier. Les mains à nouveaux vierges.

Meredith aimerait être un phœnix.

* * *

— Regarde ! s'exclame la sœur de Dorcas dans un cri de victoire.

Sous son habit duveteux qu'elle relève, je vois ses avant-bras. Pâle, couleur chair. Pas de marque, pas d'encre. Pas de magie noire dans les veines. J'incline la tête, je souris.

— Vous êtes femme de Mangemort.

Dumbledore a-t-il des soupçons ? Connaît-il la liste des présumés Mangemorts ? Sait-il démêler le vrai du faux entre les murmures qui soulèvent les murs ? Moi, je ne me pose pas de questions. Je suis impartiale. Je veux sortir alors je sortirais.

J'utilise la guerre comme un mauvais prétexte mais la guerre a-t-elle de bonnes excuses ?

La jeune femme regarde le directeur.

— Mon mari n'est pas impliqué dans cette histoire.

Elle se lève. Ne salue personne, ne remercie pas. Elle n'attend pas qu'on lui permette, elle prend congé. Passant près de Dorcas, je me tends, elle lui murmure seulement :

— Nous nous verrons pour les vacances, petite sœur.

Adolpha a quitté le bureau pourtant le froid se glisse dans mon cœur. Je frissonne, imaginant des ombres tapies dans les coins.

* * *

Midi est largement passé, nous courrons vers la Grande Salle. Je m'assieds à la droite de Sirius. Un rire nerveux m'échappe quand je remarque que, Meredith et moi, encadrons Dorcas. Marlène est en face, un sourcil levé et une bouche remplie d'interrogations. Je ne sais pas ce qui la dissuade mais elle se tait. J'apprécie énormément le silence, aujourd'hui.

Automatiquement, comme une vieille habitude qu'on essaye d'oublier, mon attention se porte sur le professeur de DCFM. Me surprenant, Lily sourit.

— Je me demande ce qu'elle va nous apprendre. Des techniques de défenses et d'offensives approfondies, ce serait l'idéal. Les cours commencent à la rentrée.

Je soupire, songeuse. Je songe, soupirante. Si je le pouvais, je remontrais le temps et m'empêcherais de signer ce papier. Ce club, depuis que j'ai vu Benjamin, j'ai peur. Peur d'échouer, de me briser. Lily, Sirius et James. Tous ces courageux Gryffondors veulent devenir Auror. Pettigrow déguste un chou à la crème, ses yeux larmoyants. Presque tous les Gryffondors, je me corrige.

Sirius me demande ce qui ne va pas, je ne mange pas. Je n'ai pas faim. Cela m'arrangerait qu'il se détourne, qu'il me laisse passer en revue les différentes options pour sécher le club, en paix. Malheureusement, il s'accroche à moi. Me met sous le nez, une pâtisserie et me supplie de la prendre. Je souris.

— Sirius, je n'ai pas faim. Vraiment pas faim.

Il lance une exclamation déçue et propose son gâteau à sa petite amie, qui l'accepte dans un cri hystérique, Le jeune homme me lance un regard désabusé :

– Tu vois, je suis obligé d'en arriver à des extrêmes.

Je ne comprends pas. Gemma aux joues rouges et les yeux brillants, un peu de crème sur le menton. Ces derniers temps, Sirius l'embrasse au coin de la bouche, évite de lui prendre la main. J'en ai discuté avec Lily. Je respirais fort devant ces baldaquins rouges. J'ai toujours un gros problème avec le sang. Incompatibilité. « Sirius, Gemma. Ils sont différents ». Incompatibilité. Lily a haussé les épaules. Il n'y avait que nous deux et Marlène, sous la douche. J'aime ces moments où je peux rire allègrement. J'affronterais tout le bordeaux du monde pour des morceaux de vies. D'une vie normale, tout du moins. « Je ne sais pas, tu es observatrice Grace », elle m'a répondu. Marlène est arrivée, Nous avons parlé de James à Lily. Nous avons perdu Lily.

J'en ris encore. Sirius est confus. Je secoue une main devant lui.

— Ce n'est rien.

Rien, rien du tout. Sans importance qu'un fichu bonheur facilement futile me tire des larmes. Je ne crois en rien. Ces larmes, c'est juste la réaction du soleil. Le bonheur. Qui brille trop fort.

Typique.

Je partageais ces moments avec Dorcas et Meredith avant, nous dansions dans le dortoir. Dorcas m'apprenait la valse sorcière et Meredith, des danses locales apprises lors de ses nombreux voyages. A l'époque, le rire de mes amies se mélangeait comme dans un shaker. Nous vivions dans le présent, l'instantané au quotidien.

Je regarde Dorcas, elle n'essaye pas de m'épargner. De me cacher la vérité. Je lui manque, elle me manque. Meredith. Elle me manque.

Nous sommes séparées par trois chaises et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a entre nous, un immense fossé.

Pourtant, je regarde dans leurs pupilles dilatées, la même peur règne. Instinctivement, je cherche des mains sous la table. Nous sommes trop éloignées, alors je me contente d'un sourire désolé.

Si désolé.

Meredith passe une main dans ses cheveux. J'aimerais lui parler, lui demander « Où tu vas, cette fois ? ». Je soupire, long et confus.

— Je passe mes vacances au Caire.

Déclaration solennelle, Meredith a parlé. Je la regarde, stupéfaite. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence car elle parle avec une des batteuses de Gryffondor à ce sujet et pourtant, j'ai des fourmillements de plaisir dans le corps.

J'ai envie de hurler, de sauter. Me sentir vivante avec la confuse illusion d'avoir juste vécu un cauchemar un peu trop long. Je m'écarte du banc. Je m'éloigne des gens.

J'ai cours de Runes.

* * *

Le soir est tombé trop vite. Il a englouti la terre et le peu de neige qui a crevé le ciel en fin de journée. A l'instar d'un lourd manteau recouvrant des frêles épaules. Malgré moi, je pense à Adolpha, j'ai employé les mauvais mots. Je traverse le couloir, on me percute et je perds l'équilibre.

Une main douce me rattrape. Une voix, un brin angoissée, me ramène sur la terre ferme.

— Lis ça !

Meredith a encore sa main glissée dans la mienne. D'un coup de menton expert, elle déroule le journal. L'image animée me fait pousser un petit cri.

Il reste coincé dans ma gorge alors mon hurlement redescend jusqu'à mon cœur et je manque de m'étouffer de peur.

_« Le quartier Moldu de Fenner Lane à Liverpool a subi dans la journée de multiples attaques de Mangemorts. L'Auror Zachary Cooper chargé de l'affaire répond actuellement aux questions des journalistes (cf. interview en p.13) Des morts et des blessés sont à déplorés. Des équipes d'Oubliators se chargent de protéger le Code International du Secret Magique. Par ailleurs, de nombreuses communautés sorcières étrangères expriment leur mécontentement face au « laxisme du Premier Ministre sorcier » (cf. interview du Président sorcier français en p.15 et l'interview du Président sorcier russe en p.16). Des nouvelles mesures de sécurité sont à prendre en compte, dès maintenant pouvons-nous penser. La grande question est surtout que compte faire le Premier Ministre anglais alors que les attaques se multiplient ? Sa succession sera-t-elle assurée comme le disent les rumeurs par Dumbledore, lui-même (cf. p.14). »_

A la fin de ma lecture, le papier est tordu, froissé dans mon poing. « Fenner Lane à Liverpool » dit l'article. Lily. Lily. « J'ai bien peur de m'ennuyer chez moi, envoyez-moi du courrier les filles, l'adresse est : 213 Fenner Lane à Liverpool ». C'était une réunion entre filles, une discussion anecdotique. Une promesse. Je me jette dans les bras de Meredith.

— Tu crois qu'ils sont morts ? Ses parents à Lily ?

— J'espère pas. Déclare mon amie, sa voix est enrouée, rouillée.

La Marque des Ténèbres me fixe, même composée d'encre magique, elle me terrifie. En arrière-plan, se détache le ciel nuageux. J'arrive à voir, les milliers de serpentins malsains qui s'échappent d'une gueule béante.

Les ombres se répandent dans le quartier où vit Lily. L'obscurité sort de sa tanière, sa fourmilière. Le crâne est fendu, émerge un serpent. Je pleure. L'odeur de Meredith, je ne vois rien.

Je pleure, mon crâne explose et je me cramponne à mon amie.

Fatalement, je tremble que des moutons de magies noires viennent dévorer l'intérieur de mon crâne.

* * *

**Fin. Alors, vos impressions ? Bien ? Pas terrible ? Avis, critique ? Hypothèses pour le futur de nos jeunes sorciers ? Je sais que vous allez me détester parce que j'ai coupé à ce moment et que vous voulez savoir comment va Lily. Réponse dans le prochain chapitre ( ou pas ) ! N'oubliez pas de répondre à ma question en début de page, c'est important !**

**Merci milles et une fois à Buttercup-61 pour sa review : Je suis ravie que le chapitre dernier t'es plu, celui-là t'es dédiée. En espérant que tu l'ai apprécié !**

**Milles et deux fois merci à tous les gens qui lisent cette fiction avec attention : You are beautiful People ! But REVIEW !**

**Bisous.**

**By Lges**


	13. Difference

**Bonsoir les amis ! Voilà une journée bien comme il faut ! J'ai pu poster deux chapitres dans le Week-end, personnellement, c'est un rythme qui me convient, qu'en pensez vous ? Le chapitre 13 ! Ah j'ai comme un agréable pressentiment, il va vous plaire. Je remercie une nouvelle fois Elilisa : j'espère qu'il te plaîra et répondra à tes questions.**

**Les amis grande nouvelle : nous avons dépassé les 1000 vues ! Merci à vous ! Je vous aime tellement !**

**Enfin dernière petite question : je n'ai pas eu de réponse concernant Errance, mon projet sur l'adolescence de Jane Hepburn, la prof de DCFM, avec de la magie noire et des beaux garçons, le début d'une guerre et une âme de petite fille. J'ai aussi un second projet, qui n'a aucun lien avec cette fiction : Un JamesIIOC avec de la musique et des problèmes de famille ( Quelle famille que celle des Potter-Weasley)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 : Difference**

Je n'ai jamais couru un marathon. Jamais priée dans une église. Je n'ai jamais pleuré devant mes parents, a contrario, je les ai toujours aimés. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal. J'ai vécu avec eux, mon père étudiait les chiffres pendant que ma mère remuait sa baguette pour nettoyer l'appartement. Je me demande si cela fait de nous une famille différente. Mal assemblée, mal assortie. Ma mère est une sorcière, mon père, un moldu. Drôle d'équation pour un mathématicien. Je me demande si ces différences sont suffisamment solides. Si je marche dessus, vais-je tomber ? M'écraser, démembrée ? La faille entre les quatre Maisons de Poudlard m'a fait chuter de trois bons mètres. Un décalage imprévu. Je déteste ça.

Alors, oui, peut-être que cette fois, je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi.

* * *

**« Les hommes sont différents dans la vie, semblables dans la mort. » Lao-Tseu.**

* * *

Lily est figée, les mains cramponnées sur le quotidien. L'édition du soir du Daily Prophet. Elle pleure, enfin, elle va pleurer. Elle se lève et comme une bombe à retardement. Explose. Le journal est projeté dans la soupe, la main de James qui s'était attardée dans les cheveux de sa rousse est furieusement repoussée. Lily quitte la pièce dans un courant meurtrier. Un seul regard entre Maraudeurs et le capitaine des Gryffondors se jettent à la poursuite de sa belle. Je soupire, mauvaise idée. Meredith est à mes côtés, elle a aussi assisté à la scène. Son regard se pose sur moi et c'est une tendresse fragile qui brille dans ses yeux. Elle m'invite doucement à m'assoir à la place de Lily. J'obtempère et consulte Marlène :

— Ils sont morts ?

Le regard de la jeune fille est dur. Hargneux, j'arrive à distinguer les larmes cachées dans les profondeurs.

— Nous le saurons assez vite.

Elle a raison, je repousse l'assiette de Lily, écœurée et elle fait de même. Des murmures s'élèvent entre les rangées et je fusille avec délectation, les commères de l'école. Des mains se cherchent sous la table. Sirius, en face de moi, voit mon regard épuisé et s'empare de mon poignet. J'aimerais dire que les ronds qu'il forme avec son pouce m'apaisent mais mon seul réconfort serait d'aller voir Lily. Maintenant. J'adresse un sourire brouillé au jeune homme, il me renvoie un clin d'œil. Il doit s'inquiéter pour James. Pour Lily aussi mais qui ne s'inquiète pas pour elle ?

Les minutes s'égrènent et ils ne reviennent pas. Nous avons fini de manger, pour ma part, je n'ai pas commencé. La tension est palpable, Dorcas et Marlène parlent à voix basse. Meredith débat silencieusement avec Croupton de loin en lointain. Je l'observe. Elle me laisse une grimace étranglée. Je grommelle.

Sirius et Remus font des pronostics. Pettigrow acquiesce à chacune de leurs remarques. Gemma Parker n'est pas en vue, je la cherche dans la foule d'uniforme. Elle glousse avec ses amies chez les Serdaigles. Etrange.

C'est une épreuve de patience pourtant j'aimerais bien aller me coucher. Dormir après cette longue journée. Le réveil en option parce que les prochains jours ne nous annoncent rien de bon. Je consulte la tablée entière et on m'intime d'attendre. Je m'impatiente, je gonfle dans ma peur. Je patauge dedans.

Les doigts de Sirius caressent ma peau. Mes os pointus et mes contours tendus. Je le regarde, il sent ma panique. Brusquement, il se lève, arrachant sa prise à la mienne. D'autorité, il clame :

— On va attendre longtemps comme ça ? Grace, Marlène, on y va.

Les deux concernées se lèvent. Je me lève, Marlène se redresse. La franchise comme un phare dans nos yeux. Dorcas pose un baiser sur la main de la jolie blonde.

— Dis à Lily que je suis là, Marl, dis-lui qu'on est tous là.

Elle acquiesce et nous partons, Marlène suggère la Salle commune. Il n'y a personne, c'est encore l'heure du repas. Sirius nous entraîne vers la volière. Assise contre le rebord d'une grande fenêtre, Lily balance ses jambes dans le vide. Ses cheveux s'agitent dans le vent. James installé à l'envers. Ses pieds butent contre les dalles. Ils se tiennent la main. Un soupir général traverse nos lèvres.

Soulagement. Adossée au mur humide, le nœud dans mon estomac se fait oublier. Sirius glisse un bras à la taille de chacune d'entre-nous. Il nous serre contre lui. Embrasse le haut du crâne de Marlène et dépose un baiser léger sur ma joue. Je respire avec aisance. Sans poussières ni décombres.

* * *

Nous sommes discrets. Les piaillements des volatiles, nous rendent invisibles. James nous voit mais ne dit rien. Il continue de discuter avec la Préfète. Marlène et moi échangeons un sourire réjouis. Enfin, un hibou au plumage tacheté surgit dans l'obscurité. J'espère ne pas me tromper en disant qu'il s'agit de celui de Lily. J'ai raison car la jeune fille s'empresse de défaire le courrier de la patte de l'animal.

C'est une fraction de seconde vibrante. James retient son souffle pendant que Lily parcourt la lettre. Un instant, mon nœud refait surface. Je glisse mon nez glacé dans le cou de Sirius qui proteste d'un glapissement.

Lily se projette en arrière sous le regard surpris de James. Ses boucles rousses balayent le sol, savant mélange de crasse et de fientes de chouette, elle s'en moque.

Lily sourit. Lily éclaire la nuit, Lily rit. Elle porte la missive du bout des doigts. Je me dégage de l'étreinte de Sirius.

— Tu veux que je la brûle ? je propose en me glissant vers Lily.

Ses yeux sont brillants, elle cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer que je suis bien là. Elle entrevoit Marlène et Sirius à la périphérie. Un souffle joyeux naît entre ses lèvres.

— Ils sont vivants !

Marlène se jette sur sa meilleure amie, encore allongée. C'est le début d'un long fou rire. Les deux Maraudeurs se donnent une frappe virile avant de s'étreindre affectueusement.

— Tu sens le parfum de Lily à plein nez, vieux. grogne Sirius d'une voix étouffée.

La jolie rousse se lève et, du plat de la main, tape Sirius. La mine faussement vexée, comprenez, son sourire lui bouffe le visage. D'elle, je ne vois que ses dents qui brillent comme des spots.

— Mon parfum sent très bon, Patmol !

Je ricane, Sirius se retourne vers moi. J'essaye de m'intéresser à la moisissure qui suinte du plafond.

— Cela te fait rire, Rosenbach ?

J'échoue lamentablement. En un instant, il est à ma droite. Un coup brusque me déséquilibre. Sirius me rattrape. Afin d'éviter les soucis de conscience. Je me tâte l'arrière de la tête.

— Tu vois que ça fait mal. murmure le jeune homme à mon oreille

— Nous sommes différents, Black, je suis bien plus résistante que toi.

Ma réplique ne doit pas lui plaire car il se décale de façon à m'avoir bien en face de lui. Il saisit mon menton entre son pouce et son index.

Je vois Regulus, le sang sur mes tempes. Regulus, Regulus. Je ferme les yeux, calque ma respiration sur celle de Sirius. L'exercice est simple, Sirius est là, rester consciente qu'il est là.

— Hé, hé, Grace.

Il m'a vu partir. Mes jambes faiblirent. Je me ressaisis. Un sourire joyeux orne mon visage. Le tumulte dans mes yeux s'efface. Sirius, Sirius, Sirius.

— Tu disais Black ?

Je vois James, Marlène et Lily en cercle sur le sol. Ils murmurent, Lily a les yeux noirs. Son mascara et son eye-liner ont laissé de grandes trainées noires sur son visage. Elle rayonne. Elle bave du noir et elle rayonne.

Lily paradoxe.

* * *

Je réalise enfin que Marlène me siffle.

— Vous n'avez pas fini vous deux, là-bas !

Lily éclate de rire et James s'exclame avec vigueur, quelque chose qui ressemble à « aucune pitié, je déteste les filles ». Sa réaction me fait sourire.

Je voudrais m'attarder sur le groupe de rouge et or encore un peu, enregistrer le bonheur mouvant. La joie instable, nous avons échappé de peu à l'enfer, mais Sirius me fixe. Sirius incline la tête.

Son front contre le mien. Ses yeux gris sur moi.

Il m'embrasse.

A la commissure des lèvres, précisément là où naît mon sourire. J'entrouvre la bouche. Pour parler, je précise.

— Tu fais quoi là, Sirius ?

Pas d'agressivité, juste une question. Innocente murmurée. Je veux savoir sa réponse. Sa réponse avant que ma main ne s'égare dans ses cheveux.

— J'essaye de t'embrasser. J'essaye.

Je ricane mais ses lèvres s'échouent sur les miennes. Les gloussements redoublent à l'extérieur de notre bulle. C'est que nous avons un public redoutable, dites-moi.

Je respire Sirius. Sa cravate en satin me chatouille le cou. Je ris entre deux baisers. Je ne réfléchis pas vraiment, voire, pas du tout. Je sais juste que Sirius est là.

Je suis consciente que Sirius est tout. Partout. Dans mes cinq sens. Je sens son odeur poivrée, je touche son dos musclé par le Quidditch, je goute à sa peau avec un peu trop d'avidité, je vois son large sourire, j'entends son souffle rauque quelque part entre ma bouche et ma joue.

Instinctivement alors que le jeune Gryffondor joue avec mes cheveux, je pense à mon père.

J'embrasse ce qui pourrait devenir un potentiel copain et je pense à mon père. M'écartant légèrement, je glousse, pliée en deux.

Mon père quand je l'imagine, il est dans son bureau. Dans la réalité, il est dans son bureau. J'ai un écho de sa voix « Ne laisse personne couper tes cheveux, ma fille, il pourrait nous rapporter beaucoup ! Tu as des cheveux magnifiques ma chérie ». L'image floue de ma mère déclarant que c'est grâce à elle s'implante à mon souvenir. Mes parents m'ont forgé. Je vais retourner les voir. Je suis blottie contre Sirius et j'ai peur de retourner chez moi.

— Je peux venir chez toi pour les vacances ? je demande, le souffle court mais les idées claires.

Il ne comprend pas, le pauvre, il n'a pas suivi le raisonnement endiablé qu'a fait naître son baiser fiévreux à l'intérieur. Il sourit, sa main sur ma joue.

— Tu vas peut-être un peu vite mais oui, par contre, il faudra inventer un véritable motif autre que « je suis follement amoureuse de Sirius Black » pour les parents de James.

Je ricane. J'aimerais lui expliquer alors je me lance.

— Mes parents…mon père…mon père est moldu.

Sirius réfléchis. Hausse un sourcil, interrogatif.

— Et alors ?

— J'ai peur qu'avec la guerre, j'ai peur…de, ça, ça avec Lily. Cela pourrait recommencer…les attaques.

Je m'emmêle les pinceaux, mon cerveau décroche. Extinction des feux. Sirius pousse ma tête sur son épaule.

— J'ai compris, enfin je crois, ajoute-t-il avec un rire, tu as peur de t'éloigner du monde magique.

— Ils…ils…mon père…j'ai surtout peur de ne pas le comprendre.

— Tu as peur de t'être éloigné de ta famille ?

J'hoche mollement la tête. J'ai employé le mot « guerre ». Dès lors, cette conversation a pris un tournant désagréable. Le souffle de Sirius est chaud dans mon oreille.

* * *

— Tu vas rentrer chez toi, Grace.

Sa voix est dure et je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse. Je tourne la tête pour regarder le jeune homme. En contraste, ses yeux sont mus d'une terrible douceur qui fait s'étirer mes lèvres. Je ne comprends pas, ces paradoxes ambulants.

— Tu vas rentrer chez toi, reprends Sirius d'une voix plus tendre, car il faut que tu voies tes parents. Il faut que tu les serres dans tes bras. Que tu les aimes, il faut que tu sois encore plus présente, maintenant que le monde sorcier est en guerre.

J'opine en son sens. Son raisonnement se tient. Je cherche du regard nos trois autres compères. Ils se sont levés. Lily et Marlène me jettent des petits regards sucrés.

— Il faudrait qu'on y aille. Rusard ne va pas tarder à commencer ses rondes. dit James

En chœur, nous acquiesçons. Sortie de la voilière, je suis seule à rentrer en direction des cachots. Sirius me prend rapidement dans ses bras. L'euphorie est passée. Je l'embrasse et laisse son odeur s'incruster sur mes lèvres mais.

Mais je ne sais pas.

Mais j'ai peur. Je regagne mon dortoir à pas de course. J'ai peur de ce baiser, des conséquences, des complications, des silences et du flot de paroles. Je marche et je cherche à quel moment nous avons dépassé la ligne rouge. Ses bras, c'était naturel alors je pense que tout le reste a suivi. Je rentre avec la ferme intention de me propulser dans mon lit encore tout habillée.

La lumière s'allume. J'ai à peine un pied dans le dortoir. Dorcas, assise sur son lit me regarde, Meredith feuillette un magazine people sorcier. Elle ne le lit même pas, ses pupilles à tête chercheuse me dévisagent.

— Alors ?

L'angoisse perce légèrement sous sa voix acidulée. Meredith avait cette candeur en troisième année, quatrième. Elle n'a plus le moindre pli d'enfant. Sa voix n'a pas changé.

Pour entendre encore cette douce mélodie, celle qui me servait de guet pour mes rapts de friandises, je parle. Je raconte, j'embellis, je divulgue. Les joues rouges, rosies. Dorcas bat des cils, elle ne dit rien. Ses bras sont ramenés contre sa poitrine, ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

— Pourquoi ?

* * *

Je viens d'achever mon récit. Ma course dans les couloirs obscurs et Dorcas me demande « pourquoi ? ». Même Meredith ne comprend pas. « Pourquoi ? » avec une intonation sévère. J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant prise en faute.

Je pense à ma mère et j'ai honte.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Marlène et Lily plutôt que Meredith et moi ? Pourquoi ton absence, un « bonjour » le matin, un « bonne nuit » dans la tiédeur des draps ?

J'hoquète, ma bouche est sèche. L'espace entier vibre de la colère tant retenue de Dorcas. Ce n'est pas Sirius, le problème. Leurs problèmes, non, Sirius est mon problème. Le problème de mes deux meilleures amies, c'est ma distance. Ma différence, ce changement qu'entraine la guerre. Les enfants qui murissent comme des tomates au soleil.

— Viens chez moi ! je demande à mon interlocutrice.

Dorcas rougit furieusement, tu croyais donc que je n'allais pas réagir ? Que j'allais laisser le poisson se noyer ? Je relève le menton, elle ne peut pas refuser. Dorcas ferme les yeux, considère ma proposition.

— Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi, je l'ait bien vu pendant que tu doutes de mon amitié, alors fait tes valises et en sortant du train, tu iras habiter chez moi pendant deux semaines.

Mon amie sort de sa torpeur, elle m'adresse un sourire vaincu.

— Tu es rusée, Rosenbach, c'est d'accord !

Sans doute, la peur est-elle un facteur important dans sa décision mais Dorcas a toujours eu un ego suffisamment lourd. Je savais qu'elle accepterait.

En plus, Dorcas va me permettre de m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pendant mes vacances. Mes pensées se dirigent vers mes parents. Ma mère, une des nombreuses secrétaires de Ste-Mangouste, est sans doute au courant. Elle a dû voir défiler les blessés, les morts, les visiteurs inquiets et larmoyants. S'inquiète-t-elle pour sa fille unique ? A-t-elle fait part des turbulences que traverse son monde à son mari perdu dans ses chiffres ? A-t-elle peur ?

* * *

Meredith fait semblant de regarder la nouvelle collection de capes hivernales. En réalité, elle sourit. Ses sages dents, brillantes et alignés, à découvert. Elle est jolie, Meredith, quand Croupton n'a pas d'emprise sur son cerveau. De prise sur son cœur.

J'espère qu'il dérapera, ce sale petit cancrelat.

Qu'il se brisera les os sur les aspérités de la guerre. Qu'il abandonnera enfin sa victime consentante sur un sol de verre et de noir. Bartemius disparaîtra. Je regarde Meredith et ses vapeurs de parfum cerise-fleur d'immortelle qu'elle porte pour dormir. Bartemius mourra.

Je regarde nos différences comme de l'eau dans un verre. Tout est un peu flou, un peu trouble. Trop agitée. Il est tard dans la nuit et chez nous, il fait plein-jour. Je ne vois plus les lignes, l'entre deux et la bienséance. Je respire. Elles respirent. Je ris, elles rient.

Cette symbiose, elle nous sauvera. Cette symbiose, c'est le parfum extrait de nos différences. Une onde pure et vibrante. Un paradoxe universel

* * *

**Voilà le dernier chapitre du WE ! Les choses se précipitent, sachez qu'il reste moins de 10 chapitres, environ. Cette fiction comptera minimum trois épilogues se déroulant à différents moments. Des épilogues ou des grandes ellipses si vous préférez. Qu'avez vous pensé de THE scène ? La relation entre James et Lily qui se tisse en douceur ? Celle entre Barty et Meredith, cette histoire d'amour toxique ? L'amitié entre nos Serpentardes ? Nos Gryffondors ?**

**Je commence à devenir hystérique ! Je suis en manque de review ! Vite sauvez moi !**

**Gros bisous, je vous aime, ensemble nous dépasserons les 2000 vues ou les 100 reviews ( à vous de voir, c'est votre challenge ! )**

**By Lges**


End file.
